


Extrañas Fortunas

by neko_fish



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Big Bang Challenge, Crack, F/M, Fortune Cookies, Humor, Jim and Gaila are bros, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘¡Levanta la cabeza! ¡El amor viene en camino!‘ Es la fortuna quien le da a Jim un inicio de semestre lleno de suspiros, ridiculez general y galletas de la fortuna hackeadas.</p><p>Traducción por Van Krausser</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Septiembre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Fortunes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012376) by [neko_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko_fish). 



>  
> 
> Escrito para el Star Trek Big Bang 2013 (LiveJournal)
> 
> Con el maravilloso [arte](http://connersart.tumblr.com/post/64617534622) y el [fanmix](https://8tracks.com/alindsayc/strange-fortunes-fanmix) de la extraordinara [ensign_conners](http://ensign-conners.livejournal.com/)!
> 
> Beteado por la encantadora siluria! ¿En donde estaríamos sin ella?
> 
> Prepárense para la locura.
> 
> Nota de Traducción: Primeramente, agradezco mucho a la autora de esta joya, neko_fish, el que me permitiese tener el honor de traducirlo al español. No podía dejar que el fandom latino se lo perdiera, porque en serio, hacen falta muchos fics en nuestro idioma. Por otra parte, este Alter Universo en lo personal me encantó. Porque ver a Jim Kirk ser un imbécil encantador, a Bones con su sureño carácter enfadado, a las chicas de la tripulación siendo todas unas campeonas, y a los chicos, un gran amor, incluso a los villanos, siendo tan ellos, y dándole sabor a esta historia, en verdad, no tiene precio. 
> 
> Pues bien, sin más rollo por mi parte, vayamos al fic. Espero que lo disfruten tanto leyéndolo, como yo lo hice traduciéndolo.

Es una tarde de miércoles y la primera semana del nuevo semestre. Jim está parado en la entrada del restaurant con una galleta de la fortuna en la mano. Tiene que comerla ahí afuera porque: a) se supone que está acomodando los menús, b) algún cliente podría entrar, c) Gaila y Scotty no pueden verlo comiéndosela —no así. La opción c) realmente importa porque Scoty está en la cocina y Gaila está tratando de dormir la resaca detrás de la barra.

Abriendo la galleta, se echa una mitad a la boca y jala el papelillo fuera de la otra mitad, sólo que este se le escapa de alguna manera. Tiene que hacer malabares con la otra mitad de la galleta, y deja que el papel caiga al suelo, ya que éste va a sobrevivir y mantenerse en una sola pieza, mientras que la galleta no.

Después de echarse la otra mitad de la galleta a la boca, deja salir un suspiro y se pone “a gatas” en el suelo, buscando el papelito de la fortuna caído, que se las ha arreglado para ir a meterse debajo del mostrador. En circunstancias normales lo dejaría allí tirado, pero quiere ver lo que le depara la suerte, y lo último que necesita o quiere es que el dueño, Christopher Pike, venga y lo regañe por estar comiendo y tirando basura en lugar de trabajar.

_´¡Levanta la cabeza! ¡El amor viene en camino!´_

Incluso si no cree en esto, resopla y pone los ojos en blanco.

Justo cuando el estudiante de medicina entra al lugar.

Con el trasero levantado y frente a la puerta, Jim apenas nota la presencia de la persona hasta que escucha una voz cansada y molesta. —Maldición, Christine. ¿Me mandaste a otro club de Strippers “ _por accidente_ ”?

 

Jim parpadea y arruga el trozo de papel en su mano. Se endereza un poco y se da vuelta para ver a un hombre ahí parado, con el ceño fruncido sobre el ceño fruncido. El sujeto lleva una copia de _La anatomía de Grey_ bajo su brazo, una mochila colgando de su hombro, bolsas bajo los ojos y un teléfono celular al oído. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta que Jim ya no está inclinado en el piso, y que lo observa con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

—Uhh... —la situación presenta un montón de novedades para él. Por un lado, que nunca ha visto a alguien a quien el calificativo de 'atractivamente enfadado' le sentara tan bien como a este hombre. Por otra parte, nunca antes había visto a nadie tan irritado por, supuestamente, haber sido enviado por error a un club de striptease.

(Tristemente, esta no es la primera vez que lo han confundido con un srtipper)

El hombre gruñe —¿Qué quieres decir con que _esto_ es un restaurante y no un club de strippers? ¡Tal vez esté exhausto y desvelado, pero no soy _ciego_!

Jim no puede sino sentirse un poco halagado por la vehemencia de tal acusación.

Hay una larga pausa entre el hombre y quienquiera que esté al otro lado de la línea. —Oh —murmura—, joder. ¿Hablas en serio? —Lanza un profundo suspiro, y con una buena dosis de aprensión, mira a Jim.

—Bienvenido al Restaurant Bar Flota Estelar, mi nombre es Jim y seré su mesero esta tarde —recita con una sonrisa divertida.

—Joder, maldición —vuelve a repetir el otro. Hay una chispa de timidez asomando en sus ojos, pero aun así, los estrecha como si de alguna manera toda la culpa fuese de Jim, y sólo dice—: mesa para uno, por favor.

Justo entonces, justo ahí, Jim se enamora un poquito.

\--

El estudiante de medicina, a quien Jim ha apodado “Bones” de cariño, regresa el siguiente miércoles con el mismo mal semblante y sombras bajo sus ojos, aunque se ve un poco más despierto esta vez. Jim trata de ocultar su emoción lo mejor que puede y sonríe. —Hey, hola. ¿Mesa para uno?

Gruñendo como asentimiento, Bones sigue a Jim hasta su mesa. —Café —gruñe sin levantar la mirada y Jim le extiende el menú. La copia de _Anatomía de Grey_ está en la mesa, cerca de su plato, con notas hechas en papelillos que sobresalen por varias páginas.

—Por supuesto. Te lo traeré en seguida —dice Jim con un guiño. Es su guiño insinuante, el mismo que hace que todo ser viviente dentro de un radio de 2 km se desmaye, echándoselos a la bolsa sin tener que decir Una Palabra.

Bones ni siquiera se entera del guiño.

Sin inmutarse, Jim se acerca a la barra donde Gaila le está mirando con una sonrisa conocedora. Son las dos de la tarde y el lugar está prácticamente vacío, lo que le deja un montón de tiempo para atender a su (único) cliente o para charlar con Gaila detrás de la barra, ya que son los únicos en turno. Podría ir atrás para hablar con Scotty, pero eso significaría no poder cuidar de sus clientes, y por el cielo que le pueden perdonar cualquier cosa, menos el que los priven del servicio de Jim. 

—Tienes que admitir que es apuesto —le dice, sacando una taza para el café.

—No puedo negarlo —asiente ella—. ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

—Todavía no —admite Jim—. Le digo Bones porque estaba leyendo algo del fémur la semana pasada.

—Eso es lindo —Gaila arquea una ceja y pregunta—, ¿y ya se enteró de que tú existes?

Jim se encoge de hombros. —Creyó que era un stripper cuando entró aquí, la semana pasada. Pienso que eso podría contar como un sí, ¿no crees?

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios femeninos. —¿Creyó que eras un stripper? Eso es mucho mejor que nada, ¿no? Me cae bien. ¿Crees que Pike estaría de acuerdo si instalamos un tubo aquí?

Sujetando la taza de café, ve de reojo al hombre. —¿Cuánto piensas que podría ganar si me hago stripper? Tal vez lo tome como un segundo trabajo. ¿Crees que sería bueno?

Gaila le palmea el brazo con simpatía. —Pienso que tendrías una corta pero satisfactoria carrera como stripper. Pero después de que tu nombre sea conocido, nunca consegirás un trabajo relacionado con tus estudios de ingeniería, Stripper Jim.

—Gracias por eso. Suena como salido de una galleta de la fortuna: ´ Usted tendrá una corta pero satisfactoria carrera como desnudista. Pero cuidado, desnudarse le demandará renunciar a su carrera de ingeniería.´ Además, Stripper Jim es un nombre horrible —añade después de un momento—. Estaba pensando en algo más adecuado, como Capitán Kirk. Eso suena mucho más respetable.

—No. Me quedo con Stripper Jim —ella replica, dándole una mirada mordaz, retándolo a que se atreva a desafiarla.

Jim asiente, considerando que no vale la pena discutir con ella su nombre de stripper. —De acuerdo, tú mandas. Pero me has dado una genial idea de cómo puedo ganarme su total atención.

—¿Quieres decir que vas a agacharte a recoger cosas del piso cada vez que tengas oportunidad? —Pregunta ella con mirada brillante.

Él la empuja en forma juguetona. —¡Hey! Aunque esa podría ser una manera infalible de hacerlo, debes saber que mis planes generalmente son de mayor calidad que eso.

Ella se ríe. —Por supuesto. ¿Entonces crees que él estará aquí cada semana por el resto del semestre? Tú sabes, eso es tiempo más que suficiente para que lleves a cabo tu plan maestro.

Jim se anima con ese pensamiento. —Espero que sí. Hey, Spock debe estar trabajando en el rol de turnos para la siguiente semana, ¿cierto? Tengo que empezar a molestarlo para que me deje trabajar todos los miércoles. Porque ¿quién se quejaría por atender a un cliente como ese? Agradable a la vista, inteligente – aunque es una lástima que no sea muy conversador.

—Parece como si estuviese molesto —observa ella—, _por todo_.

—Como dije, no es muy conversador, al menos por ahora. Estoy trabajando en eso —le sonríe con una mirada llena de afecto—. Creo que es cosa de ser estudiante de medicina, todo el tiempo exhausto y molesto. La semana pasada llegó igual, aunque también parecía que estaba a punto de desfallecer.  

Gaila arquea una ceja y hace un comentario. —El semestre inició la semana pasada. 

—Sí, y mientras tú andabas por ahí afuera perdiendo el tiempo, él probablemente estaba tratando de adelantar las lecturas obligatorias, o alguno de esos estudios. Y no es que yo sepa mucho acerca de ser estudioso, ni siquiera he bajado mi horario de clases —dice antes de llevarle el café a Bones, quien ceñudo, ve su celular y escribe un mensaje a alguien con enojo. Si las emociones pudiesen enviarse vía celular, probablemente el teléfono receptor ya habría explotado.

Debería ser ilegal el verse tan atractivo estando así de molesto.

En forma tan agradable como puede, Jim le deja la taza y pregunta: —¿Ya has decidido qué te gustaría comer? ¿Te traigo la _Hamburguesa Terrana_ otra vez?

Bones baja su teléfono, alcanzando la taza y tomado un largo trago de café. Deja escapar un suspiro satisfecho, olvidando momentáneamente el enojo, y niega con la cabeza. —Nop. Creo que hoy probaré el _Lonche Klingon_.

La forma en que lo dice provoca cosas graciosas en el corazón de Jim.

Jim asiente y sonríe. —Buena elección. El _Lonche Klingon_ es grandioso. ¿Quieres unas papas a la francesa o ensalada como acompañamiento?

—Las papas están bien, gracias —responde Bones, regresándole el menú y volviendo su atención a su teléfono, poniendo los ojos en blanco al leer el nuevo mensaje que ha recibido.

—Claro. Volveré con tu lonche y más café en un minuto —paseándose hacia la cocina, grita—: Un _Lonche Klingon_ con papas, Scotty.

—En seguida —responde Scotty.

—Estaré en la oficina de Pike si me necesitan —les informa Jim, yendo a la parte posterior.

Después de que la oficina de Chris fuese abierta tantas veces, el hombre dejó de molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Y después de que violaran el escritorio de igual forma, Chris comenzó a hacer todo su trabajo serio relacionado con los negocios en su computadora portátil, dejando una de escritorio y una impresora para uso del personal. Chris tiene una clara debilidad por él -por todos ellos (porque Gaila y Scotty son tan malos como él, si no es que peor); de lo contrario, probablemente habrían sido todos despedido hace siglos.

Jim sale de la oficina un minuto más tarde con una tira de papel recién impresa en sus manos, y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Scotty arquea una ceja mientras termina de arreglar esa obra maestra que ha hecho del lonche. —¿Qué estás haciendo con eso, chico?

—Nada. Sólo sigo mi costumbre de ser increíble —contesta Jim con una sonrisa, abriendo el contenedor de galletas de la fortuna que se entregan a los clientes en lugar de pastillas de menta. Luego procede a hackear la galleta, sustituyendo el papelito de la fortuna original (poco convincente) con el suyo. Dejándolo de lado, agarra el plato que Scotty desliza hacia él y se dirige de nuevo hacia fuera, pasando por la barra para alcanzar la cafetera y enviarle un beso a  Gaila en el camino.

Después de servir el plato y rellenar la taza de Bones con café, regresa a la barra y ve a Gaila con una sonrisa triunfante. — _Espera un nuevo interés en tu futuro inmediato_ —le recita.

Ella sólo levanta una ceja. —¿Eso qué?

—Hackee su galleta, remplazando la tira de la fortuna con una hecha por mí.

—Estás usando galletas de la fortuna para soltarle pistas y flirtear con el sujeto —repite ella.

Jim sonríe. —Soy un genio cuando uso mi lado creativo para cortejar a alguien. Lo sé

Gaila se ríe, imprimiendo alegría en su voz. —A veces pienso que eres tan lindo, como para ser un stripper.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le pregunta, confrontándola.

Ella se acerca y le pellizca una mejilla porque sabe que odia eso. —Eres lindo, pero no eres Magic Mike.

\--

—Eh, Spock. Mi compañero de piso. Mi buen amigo. O mi amiguísimo —empieza Jim, intentando ser casual y fallando por una galaxia.

Spock levanta una ceja. —¿Qué quieres, Jim?

Este encoje los hombros. —No mucho, en realidad. Es solo que, estaba pensando en ti y todo el duro trabajo que haces en el Flota Estelar, organizando la agenda de roles y cosas como esas. Así que pensé que podría ayudarte a hacer un cambio de programación un poco más fácil si me ofrezco como voluntario para trabajar los miércoles por la tarde y noche por el resto del año —levanta una mano y se señala a sí mismo—. ¿Lo ves? Este soy yo ofreciéndome de voluntario y dándole ventaja al equipo. Quiero decir, he estado trabajando estas dos últimas semanas de todos modos y ha funcionado bien. Y de verdad, ¿quién quiere trabajar los miércoles? Nadie. Sólo yo. Así que no te preocupes por los miércoles. Yo me encargo. No hay necesidad de agradecerme.

Hay ocasiones en que tiene la sensación de que le falla la astucia.

Esta es una de ellas.

Spock ni siquiera se ve convencido. —Creo que actualmente, el señor Sulu también está disponible los miércoles. Y ya que se espera que yo sea imparcial en el momento de crear el horario de trabajo, sería justo si entre ustedes combinan sus descansos cada dos semanas.

Jim frunce el ceño. —No, no creo que Hikaru quiera trabajar así. No hay muchos clientes ni propinas o cosas así, ¿sabes?

—Dudo que él tenga un historial de quejas por los miércoles de trabajo... a diferencia de ti. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que te sientes tan inclinado a "ser voluntario" para trabajar los miércoles de este semestre, Jim? — pregunta Spock.

—¿Porque soy una persona encantadora y generosa? —responde con duda.

Spock le dirige esa mirada carente de toda impresión.

—Bien, tal vez o tal vez no haya una razón en particular —admite Jim con un leve suspiro.

—Fascinante.

Hay un momento de silencio entre ellos, y entonces Jim se percata de que Spock está esperando ya sea una explicación o un incentivo para cambiar cualquier programa que probablemente ya está por terminar.

—¡Oh, vamos, _mejor amigo_ Spock! —gimotea Jim, porque no va a dejar de usar la carta de ‘soy tu mejor amigo.’

—Sería poco profesional de mi parte si tomo en cuenta mi preferencia por ti sobre cualquier otra persona —responde Spock, porque es inmune a todas las implicaciones sociales y las obligaciones de ser un mejor amigo.

Jim hace una breve rabieta y mira alrededor, buscando nuevas ideas. Sus ojos se posan en el sofá, y aunque tenía la esperanza de guardar esto para otra ocasión, se imagina que es una causa digna.

—Dejaré de sentarme en medio del sofá cada vez que Nyota venga contigo.

La ceja de Spock se eleva un poco. —Nyota dijo que lo hacías a propósito, pero nunca tuve suficiente evidencia que me convenciera de eso. Hasta ahora.

Seguramente Nyota lo dijo con un buen insulto, como —lo hace a propósito porque es un imbécil. —Y ella no se equivoca, porque es bien sabido que Jim Kirk, la mayoría de las veces es un imbécil.

Probablemente no le ayude a su causa el que recargue sus brazos sobre los hombros de este par cuando se sientan a sus lados y diga: —¡Eh, Chicos! ¿Qué tal _nos_ sentimos el día de hoy? —en forma por demás divertida.

Y también, porque algunas veces es un imbécil —y una profesional tercera rueda.

Jim se encoge de hombros. —Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Aparentemente, Spock no está por encima de aceptar sobornos.

Y Jim está perfectamente bien con eso.

\--

Cuando llega el lunes y su reunión de trabajo quincenal empieza, todos saben ya de su nuevo enamoramiento con el malhumorado estudiante de medicina —incluso Spock, quien finge no estarles prestando atención, manteniendo los ojos fijos en sus listas para las próximas dos semanas. Jim le echa un vistazo de vez en cuando sólo para asegurase que Spock sigue adelante con su pequeño trato.  

 

Están en el punto de la reunión en la que Chris lee las sugerencias y los comentarios del personal, sacados de la caja en la que Jim había escrito con marcador: "Las cosas a las que Pike probablemente dirá que no” y Chris había añadido debajo: “Si fueron sugeridas por ciertas personas.” Hay una bola ocho mágica en el escritorio, con la que consultan las sugerencias más difíciles, como el cambio a una nueva marca de vodka _ruso_ , porque a Pavel no le gusta la que tienen actualmente en existencia —a pesar de que todavía es menor de edad.

Hasta el momento, no hay sugerencias interesantes. Hay algunos comentarios pidiendo un nuevo lavavajillas, ya que el que se está utilizando (no tan cariñosamente llamado el Narada, tal como el restaurante rival que está calle abajo) gruñe y lanza su espumeante enojo cada vez que alguien siquiera lo mira. Han estado lavando los platos a mano durante dos semanas porque nadie está dispuesto a poner en peligro ninguno de sus miembros.

—Voy a revisar las cuentas para ver si compramos mañana un nuevo lavavajillas —Chris está de acuerdo, a pesar de que todos saben que probablemente no va a ser posible durante al menos una semana; luego de eso, saca el último pedazo de papel. Pequeñas arrugas surcan su frente en confusión cuando dice: —' _¿Podemos instalar un tubo de pole para Stripper Jim? Tener algunos striptease los domingos atraería una gran cantidad de clientes._ ´ ¿Qué? ¿Stripper Jim? —Se vuelve hacia Jim expectante, mostrándose más desconcertado que molesto—. ¿Jim? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

En lugar de responder, Jim frunce el ceño y mira a Gaila. —Yo no trabajo las noches de los domingos, ya lo sabes.

Ella voltea a ver a Chris y corrige la sugerencia. —Perdón, era hacer los Striptease en sábado.

Nyota inmediatamente objeta: —yo trabajo los sábados en la noche, así que no. Y Pavel es menor de edad.

—No creo que alguien se llegue a enterar si Jim empieza a desnudarse —comenta Pavel amablemente.

Chris ve a Jim con una ceja levantada y le pregunta: —¿Necesito amenazarte otra vez con que despediré tu trasero?

—¡Ya hiciste eso la junta pasada! —Se queja Jim—. No quiero que esto se te haga costumbre cada quince días. De cualquier forma, en mi defensa diré que ni siquiera fue mi idea, sino de Gaila. No es mi culpa si los clientes me confunden con un stripper, incluso si me ven totalmente vestido.

Hikaru se burla, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. —Hablando de eso, por lo que me ha contado un pajarito, alguien por aquí está un poco enamorado de un nuevo cliente regular.

—Si por pajarito te refieres a un loro parlanchín —y le lanza a Gaila una rápida mirada—, entonces la respuesta es un ambiguo tal vez.

Gaila no parece ofendida para nada, y sólo se levanta para alborotarle el cabello. —Si yo soy un loro parlanchín, definitivamente tú eres un mono.

A lo que él se queja. —¿En serio? Creí que era algo más genial, como un león, o un lobo, o un _dragón_.

—Estaba pensando en esa mosca de la fruta a la que nunca puedes matar —dice Nyota, volteando a verlo. Lo más probable es que ya sabe del trato que hizo con Spock.

—A mí me parece que tiene una extraña semejanza con un perrote entusiasmado —contribuye Spock, y Jim sospecha que la curvatura de sus labios es la sonrisa más prolongada que puede hacer sin que la cara se le agriete y se le rompa en pedazos.

—¿Un perrote?¿No deberías estar trabajando en las listas de roles? —pregunta Jim con el ceño fruncido.

Chris resopla mientras pone los ojos en blanco. —Obviamente es un cuervo. Inteligente como la mierda, distraído con las cosas brillantes, y molesto como el infierno. Y no, no vamos a instalar un tubo de pole para el _'Stripper Jim'_ , Gaila. Ni siquiera tengo _que fingir_ que voy a consultar la bola mágica para eso.

\--

La inesperada ola de calor de Septiembre empieza un jueves, justo cuando el aparato de aire acondicionado se muere, y Jim está bastante convencido de que la Narada tiene todo que ver con eso.

No sabe cómo exactamente, pero esa cosa es viciosa y endemoniada, y es una amenaza para todo dentro de un radio de 2 km, y lo más probable es que oyó sus planes para reemplazarla con un lavavajillas nuevo y más amable.

Cuando llega el miércoles, el aire acondicionado aún no ha sido reparado, y el lugar se siente como si estuviesen en medio de un incendio.

A Jim no le sienta bien el calor.

—¡No puedo más! ¿Cómo es posible que Scotty pueda entrar al refrigerador las veces que quiera, y nosotros tenemos que estar aquí afuera, sufriendo? —reclama con la cara pegada a la fría superficie de la barra. Incapaz de soportar el calor, se quita la camisola amarilla y la deja sobre el banquillo que está a su lado, quedándose sólo con su camiseta negra.

Gaila se sirve un vaso de agua y se abanica con un menú. —¿Ya estás empezando con tu carrera de desnudista, Jim? Porque veo que tienes prendas para quitarte. Yo estoy atada a esto hasta que termine mi turno, y puedo prometerte que nadie querrá acercárseme en ese momento —entonces ella levanta la cabeza—. Despierta, Stripper Jim. Tu cliente favorito está aquí. —le echa un par de cubos de hielo por su espalda, dándole una fuerte palmada, animándolo—. Ve por él.

A pesar del calor, Jim se obliga a levantarse de la barra y se dirige a Bones, quien se acerca a su mesa habitual, y no parece haber notado el clima abrasador. Jim le deja una taza con café en la mesa junto con un menú y ruega: —Por favor, pide una ensalada, o algo que no requiera cocción. Si encendemos la estufa, te juro que todo el lugar va a explotar.

Bones frunce el ceño y voltea a verlo. —¿Qué?

Jim levanta su brazo y hace un gesto exagerado que abarca el restaurant completo. —El aire acondicionado está descompuesto. Espera, ¿cómo es que parece que a ti no te afecta este calor? Justo ahora, traigo dos cubos de hielo en la espalda para tratar de mantenerme fresco, y tú estás ahí sentado, tomando café. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Oh, con razón, creí que estaba un poco más caluroso aquí dentro que lo normal —murmura Bones. A continuación, añade con un gesto divertido: —Yo soy de Georgia. Esto no es nada. Supongo que pediré la _Vulcana Verde_ hoy, y así evitaré que el edificio estalle en llamas.

—Eres un ser humano santo y muy amable. Te prometo que te vamos a construir un altar allí, junto a la barra, donde los platos sucios y cubiertos que utilices serán puestos en exhibición para adorarlos —y sólo para enfatizarlo, hace una reverencia con un movimiento exagerado.

Esto hace que el otro suelte una carcajada, y de forma repentina. Jim siente que la temperatura de su cuerpo se eleva muchísimo. —Bien. Seré conocido como el tipo que ordenó una ensalada, no para cuidar su figura, sino por el bien de la humanidad —ironiza Bones.

El corazón de Jim se vuelve loco y él sólo culpa al calor.

—Hey, tengo que decirte que nuestras ensaladas son deliciosas —atina a decir cuando logra encontrarse las palabras. Entonces se percata de que hoy Bones lleva un libro distinto—. ¿Neurociencia? ¿Qué sucedió con Anatomía de Grey?

Bones encoje los hombros otra vez. —¿Estamos a qué? ¿Tres semanas desde el inició de semestre? Me lo encontré en los títulos para la semana, así que decidí empezar a leer neurociencia. Llámala un nuevo interés.

Jim parpadea, y culpa absolutamente al calor cuando su mente se queda en blanco por un momento en ese inesperado giro de eventos. —Un nuevo interés… huh. ¿Quién lo hubiese creído? —Entonces ve al menú en sus manos y sale de pronto del trance—. Cierto. Ensalada. Y nuestra adoración por siempre. Te la traeré en un momento.

Sus palabras le ganan un divertido (y posiblemente impresionado) gesto en las cejas de Bones.

—Quiero decir, tu orden —se corrige de inmediato—. El calor es malo para el cerebro; ha, cerebro. Neurociencia, cierto. Ensalada. Wow, este calor me está causando un serio daño cerebral.¡Hey, podrías usarme como un caso de estudio! Oh, cielo santo. Lo lamento, ya me voy —sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza, se da la vuelta y camina hacia la cocina.

Cuando vuelve a la barra algunos minutos más tarde, Gaila le suelta un “tranquilo”.

El calor debe estar afectando aun su cerebro, porque todo lo que puede replicar es: —Ni una palabra a nadie de esto. Nunca —se señala la espalda y murmura—, pon más hielos, por favor.

Gaila le echa un cubo de hielo bajo la camiseta de manera confortable y corta la conversación, porque ella puede ser una linda persona cuando quiere serlo.

—Bueno, eso último sí que fue contraproducente. ¿Y si le escribo algo más sencillo como _'Tu camarero realmente no es tan estúpido como parece._ _Por favor, dale una oportunidad_ '?

Ella arruga la nariz en señal de desaprobación. —Esa es una mala frase y muy poco convincente para una galleta de la fortuna. Piensa en otra cosa.

\--

Se decide por “ _El Romance está en el Aire_ “, en parte porque su cerebro sigue siendo un caos y esto suena muchísimo mejor que " _Tenga cuidado con el calor. ¡Hace calor-ha! ¡Ardiente! ¡Al igual que usted! Ayuda, que claramente no tengo neuronas funcionales en mi cerebro._ "

Gaila le da su bendición y él sale a entregar la cuenta.

—He querido preguntarte —dice Bones, aparentemente sintiéndose sociable ese día—, ¿Por qué un restaurant-bar da galletas de la fortuna en lugar de mentas?

—Nos gusta pensar que se justifican porque tenemos un platillo llamado _Arroz Frito Kohm_ y rollos primavera en nuestro menú —le explica.

Bones se carcajea.

_Otra vez._

La vida de Jim está completa.

\--

El jueves en la mañana, Chris trae a un mecánico para arreglar el aire acondicionado y librarlos del calor. El mecánico es un gran tipo y hace su trabajo rápido y con eficiencia, e incluso, ya que está ahí, se ofrece para echarle un vistazo a la Narada, el bien intencionado y tonto suicida. Jim y Pavel lo acompañan, viendo sobre su hombro con mórbida fascinación mientras Scotty se queda atrás y los ve desde una distancia segura —ha tenido muchos enfrentamientos con el lavavajillas y ya ha aprendido de sus errores.

La Narada, viendo sus intenciones, furiosamente empieza a echar espuma, y en el momento mismo en que el mecánico abre la portezuela, lanza un plato enjabonado y un par de cubiertos hacia ellos. Jim se tira hacia un lado, esquivándolos y quedando a salvo, pero los otros dos no tienen tanta suerte.

—¡Ё моё! —grita Pavel mientras un tenedor vuela rozándole la cabeza, a punto de enterrarse en uno de sus ojos. Lucha para cerrar la portezuela del lavavajillas mientras el mecánico es golpeado por una espátula (tiene suerte de que haya sido una espátula, y no algo con dientes afilados).

Cuando logran cerrar la portezuela de la Narada, los cubiertos finalmente dejan de volar y la máquina lavavajillas vuelve a burbujear y silbar; de seguro se siente bastante satisfecha consigo misma.

El mecánico se ve justificablemente aterrorizado, y salta hacia la puerta, casi atropellando a Chris, quien justo sale de su oficina para ver por qué hay tanto escandalo; el tipo se va sin esperar su pago.

Caminando a través de la cocina, Chris cruza los brazos cuando ve a Pavel en el piso, ahora a una distancia segura, lejos del vapor que expide el lavavajillas, y a Jim, quien le sonríe tristemente desde atrás de un mostrador. Puede escuchar que Scotty se ríe a sus expensas en la cocina y sacude la cabeza con un suspiro. —Al menos fue lo suficientemente listo como para arreglar el aire acondicionado primero —murmura, sobándose las sienes, tratando de evitar el inminente dolor de cabeza que lo amenaza—. Tal vez para la siguiente, tengamos suerte de encontrar a alguien que pueda arreglar a este hijo de puta, o al menos deshabilitarlo el tiempo suficiente para poder desconectarlo o algo así.

Jim intercambia una mirada de duda con Pavel. —Lo que necesitamos no es un mecánico, Pike, sino un exorcista. Digo, alguien que sea un Exorcista Profesional Practicante. Porque, ¿esta cosa? Es _malévola_ —Pavel asiente con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos mostrando su acuerdo ferviente: la espuma todavía se aferra a sus rizos, creando una imagen adorable; se ve como alguien de un champú comercial, si no fuera por el temor evidente que tiene escrito por toda la cara, que grita: " _Soy el sobreviviente de un evento traumático que me perseguirá para el resto de mi vida_ ”.

Chris toma un momento para considerar lo que dice Jim, porque no es tan descabellado como podría parecer. Recuerda el corte de energía que sufrieron hace unos meses. Habían querido aprovecharse de la situación y desenchufar la Narada y arrumbarla en algún lugar de la trastienda, pero ésta siguió funcionando como si hubiera sido alimentada por el odio y el rencor en lugar de electricidad como un aparato de cocina normal.

—Bueno, pero el aire acondicionado ya quedó arreglado —dice Chris otra vez.

\--

Jim tiene sentimientos encontrados acerca de esto.

Ver a Bones sentándose en su lugar habitual acompañado por dos atractivas mujeres, una a cada lado, le provoca a Jim un piquetazo de celos y una oleada de inapropiados pensamientos. Las chicas hablan y ríen mientras Bones resopla y pone los ojos en blanco cada vez que ellas hablan. Jim quiere saber de qué están hablando. También si Bones está saliendo con alguna de ellas, o incluso con las dos, porque hey, podría suceder.

Podrían estar filmando una porno juntos.

—¿Crees que estén filmando una porno juntos? —pregunta al llegar a la barra mientras vuelve a verlos.

Gaila parpadea. —¿Qué? ¿Una porno?

—Esos tres. O están haciendo un video de sexo, o están saliendo —razona Jim.

—O tal vez son amigos —sugiere ella lentamente, como si estuviese hablándole a un idiota.

—O tal vez están filmando un video de sexo —repite él con más firmeza esta vez.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. —Oh, por Dios. Estás absurdamente celoso por eso, ¿cierto?

Jim se endereza un poco y le manotea. —¿Por qué podría estar celoso? ¿Me has visto? ¡No tengo por qué estar celoso!

—Lo que veo es que hoy no te has sentado cerca de Bones —dice ella con tono de suficiencia.

Derrotado, se enfurruña. —Tú ganas por ahora —le concede.

—Yo siempre gano —le corrige ella despreocupadamente.

—Como sea, Gaila. Ni siquiera las conozco.

—Creo que por ese lado, yo puedo ayudarte —le ofrece.

Eso no sorprende a Jim porque Gaila es la persona más sociable que conoce. Parte de esto viene por la naturaleza de su trabajo, y por otro lado, pues porque es Gaila. Ella conoce al menos a la mitad de la población de estudiantes por nombre; tan así, que una vez terminó con una mano adolorida por andar saludando a todos.

—Ellas son Christine Chapel y Carol Marcus —le dice Gaila, apuntando hacia las chicas—. Las conozco de antes, y creo que tú también. ¿Recuerdas esa fiesta que Gary organizó al final del último semestre? Oh, espera. Por supuesto que no la recuerdas.

—Claro que no —repite él, afirmándolo. Ha, como si él se la pasara coleccionando recuerdos de las fiestas de fin de curso—. Creo que mejor le llevo a Bones su café y veo si sus coestrellas porno quieren algo de tomar.

Parándose a un lado de la mesa, le sirve a Bones su taza, y está por preguntarles a ellas lo que desean tomar, cuando Christine de pronto lo observa, con evidente sorpresa. —Tú eres Jim Kirk, ¿verdad?

Confundido, asiente. —Sí, ese soy yo —. No es sorpresivo que ella lo conozca. De hecho, él es muy conocido en todo el campus, por alguna u otra razón.

Ella voltea con Bones y exclama: —¡¿Este es el sujeto al que confundiste con un stripper?! ¡Oh, eso es brillante!

Carol se ríe. —Espero que le estés dejando buenas propinas.

Bones frunce el entrecejo mientras Jim les sonríe y hace una teatral reverencia. —Stripper Jim a sus órdenes. Ahora, ¿qué desean las damas que les traiga de bebida? ¿Agua? ¿Café? ¿Jugo? ¿Alguna gaseosa? ¿Algo con Alcohol? Tenemos una extraordinaria selección de cerveza de barril, de importación, una linda cava de vinos, y todos los cockteles son creaciones personalizadas de nuestra encantadora barista, Gaila, quien se encuentra en la barra.

—Creo que tomaré _Sexo en Verde_ —dice Carol.

Christine le lanza una mirada lasciva. —Y una _Lengua Talentosa_ , por favor.

Las cejas de Jim se levantan al ver las sonrisas cómplices que surgen entre ellas. Ahora está completamente convencido de que están filmando un trío, y quiere saber cómo puede hacer para que lo inviten a tal evento.

\--

 

—Esto pasó por culpa de la galleta de la fortuna de la semana pasada, ¿verdad? —gime, parado cerca de Gaila—-. Primero, Bones encuentra un nuevo interés en la neurociencia, y ahora ha encontrado un nuevo romance de la más épica forma imaginable. Creo que soy psíquico, ¿eh? Eso podría ser buenísimo si las cosas pasaran como yo quiero.

—Ya deja de quejarte y discretamente ve a preguntarles si están juntos —le insta Gaila, mezclando las bebidas.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Sisea Jim—. No voy a ir a preguntarles si están juntos. Todavía tengo algo de dignidad, oye —dice mientras se inclina para descansar sus brazos sobre el mostrador. Un momento después, hay un sonido como de borboteo, y el costado de Jim está cubierto de katsup. Gaila estalla en carcajadas, y es un sonido hermoso y fuerte, y causa que todos volteen a verla. Él se desliza poco a poco hacia el suelo, tratando de desaparecer de la vista de todos mientras se queja: —Sólo un poco de dignidad. Eso es todo lo que pido.

Limpiándose una lágrima de su ojo, Gaila inhala profundamente, tratando de calmarse. —Oh, Jim. Tú llenas mi vida con felicidad y brillos de sol. Soy muy feliz de tenerte como amigo. Voy a hacer un cocktel en tu honor, y lo llamaré “Streaptease.”

—De nada —murmura el otro—. Por otro lado, ¿quién pensó que sería buena idea dejar un dispensador de salsa aquí?

—Tú lo hiciste. Se suponía que los ibas a rellenar, ¿ya lo olvidaste? —le recuerda ella.

Con el ceño fruncido, Jim mira la enorme mancha de katsup en su costado y suspira. Se levanta y se quita la camisola amarilla otra vez. —Parece que tendré que hacer lavandería toda la tarde. Esperaba poder aplazarlo hasta el fin de semana.

—Por eso Pike les obliga a ustedes a llevar camisolas —refuta Gaila, empujando las bebidas hacia él—. De cualquier forma, estoy segura que te dejarán fantásticas propinas hoy. Se ve que los tres quedaron muy impresionados con tu actuación, Stripper Jim.

Jim se anima y discretamente ve sobre su hombro. —¿En serio? ¿Crees que me inviten a participar en su película porno? ¿O al menos que me pongan en su lista de invitados al estreno?

\--

“ _La seguridad es primero_ ”, es lo que decide poner en el papelillo de la galleta, porque en serio espera que estén usando condones cuando hacen sus trios.

—Eso fue bastante amargado, ¿no crees? —Gaila comenta, despidiéndose de los tres mientras se dirigen a la puerta—. Debiste escribir: " _no es que me preocupe, ya que no me interesa saber que puedas estar saliendo con otra, y que sorprendentemente practican ardientes tríos todos los días._ "

No quiere admitirlo, pero eso es casi lo que en verdad quería escribir. —Esas son muchas palabras.

Ella le dedica su mejor sonrisa de hermana mayor y le revuelve el cabello, para su enfado. —No te preocupes, mientras tú estabas allá atrás trapeando y quejándote con Scotty, yo estuve aquí, siendo proactiva y comunicándome a señas. Ahora ve y limpia la mesa. Tenemos clientes esperando.

Jim echa una mirada alrededor del vacío restaurante y arquea una ceja. Gaila le devuelve la mirada y lo corre, haciéndole gestos. Con un suspiro, arrastra los pies y va a la mesa para alcanzar el pago y limpiar el lugar. Cuando llega ahí, abre la carpetilla en la que se pone tanto la cuenta como el pago, incluso las propinas, y revisa cuánto le han dejado. Para su sorpresa, hay un mensaje garabateado en la cuenta marcada con un _Lengua Talentosa_ (Christine Chapell, se recuerda a sí mismo).

_‘Su nombre es Leonard McCoy. Y no, ninguna de nosotras estamos saliendo con él, ni estamos enrollándonos en tríos. Porque eww. Es soltero, y con eso espero haberme ganado un trago gratis para la siguiente._ _C.’_

Si de pronto en su cara apareció una sonrisa idiota, eso fue entre la mesa y él.

\--

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas que debería escribir para la siguiente vez? —le pregunta a Hikaru a modo de conversación. Es viernes por la tarde y ellos aún tienen una hora antes de que la gente empiece a llegar.

—Estás tomándote esto demasiado en serio, ¿no crees? —le pregunta Hikaru como respuesta.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta—. ¿Te refieres al hecho de que no puedo dejar de pensar en él y que quisiera hablarle, incluso cuando ni siquiera está aquí? Le preguntaría cosas como si le agradan sus horarios, o si tiene un buen día, o si estudia en la biblioteca o en su habitación, y si escucha música mientras estudia, ¿qué tipo de música le gusta? ¿Crecería en una granja? ¿Cómo están sus padres? ¿Cómo se llaman sus padres? ¿Es más del tipo que le agrada hacer Striptease o del tipo Hot Boss? Tú sabes, ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Así que, sí, tal vez voy un poquitín en serio.

Hikaru lo observa por un largo momento, y sacude la cabeza. —Siento decírtelo, pero no, Jim; eso es… el tipo te trae completamente de un ala.

Se enfurruña. —No. Claro que no. Sólo porque creo que es la cosa más extraordinaria después del Telescopio Espacial Hubble, no significa que yo esté ido por él.

Ignorándolo, Hikaru continúa. —Me sorprendes, Jim. Y también me sorprende que el sujeto no se haya dado cuenta de todas las atenciones que le prodigas.

Jim suspira. —Ya lo sé, ¿o.k.? El problema es que no puedo decir si no lo ha hecho porque vive demasiado exhausto o porque no le intereso. Tal vez deba preguntarle a Christine la siguiente vez que ella venga.

—¿Quién?

—¿Mi nueva cliente favorita? Es amiga de Bones —le explica Jim.

Hikaru asiente. —Ah, entonces vas por las primicias, ¿cierto? Tal vez deberías escribir “busca un nuevo interés” o algo así en la siguiente. Con eso tal vez logres que levante la cabeza y _te vea_.

Parpadea por un momento y entonces sonríe ampliamente. —Oh, por Dios. Eres un genio. Eso es totalmente lo que voy a escribirle la siguiente semana.

—¿Qué va a pasar la siguiente semana? —pregunta una voz cerca de ellos.

Voltean para ver a Nyota entrando, alistándose para su turno. —Hey, Nyota —Hikaru la saluda—. Sólo estábamos discutiendo el grandioso plan de seducción de Jim. Por fin sabe el nombre del sujeto.

Ella sólo levanta una ceja. —¿oh?

Aun sonriendo ampliamente, Jim sólo suspira en forma soñadora y le dice: —Su nombre es Leonard McCoy.

Se le ocurre entonces que probablemente suena como un bobo estudiante de secundaria, quien al fin ha logrado saludar a su interfecto después de semanas de espiarlo en el pasillo y pasarse mirando la parte trasera de su cabeza en la clase, mientras escribe sus nombres en corazones burbujeantes, en lugar de tomar notas. Así es más o menos como se siente, y cree que es justificable, en lo que a él respecta.

Hikaru ríe disimuladamente, y tal vez sea por la forma como Jim se escucha, tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

Por su parte, Nyota parpadea, enfocándose totalmente en otra cosa. —¿Leonard McCoy? ¿El sujeto eternamente enfadado que te trae suspirando, es Leonard?

Él se enfurruña. —¿Por qué todos dicen eso? No me trae suspirando. Es cierto que me gusta un poco más que los demás, pero eso es todo.

Tal como Hikaru, ella ignora sus protestas y sigue en el punto que le interesó. —¿Tu Bones es Leonard?

Jim cobra ánimos. Le gusta cómo suena eso. Su Bones. —Sip, mi Bones es Leonard. Y no me trae suspirando, aclaro. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Tú lo conoces? Lo conoces, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me había enterado de esto?

—Tal vez porque no sabías su nombre hasta ahora —sugiere ella. Eleva una ceja al tipo de Spock, y muchas suposiciones lógicas empiezan a ser claras en sus más terribles formas.

—¡Bah, es sólo semántica! ¿Entonces? ¡Dime más, dime más! Satisface mi curiosidad y dejaré que elijas alguna mesa tuya de la que yo me haga cargo por esta noche —ofrece Jim, porque es un ser humano muy generoso, y muy desesperado por saber más.

—Y tampoco volverás a cantar algo de Vaselina en mi presencia, nunca —añade Nyota.

—Te encanta quitarle la diversión a mi vida, ¿no es cierto? —dice Jim con voz pausada y cansina—. Bueno, me la estás poniendo muy difícil, pero está bien. Trato hecho. Hey, Hikaru, eres testigo de nuestro trato.

—Testificando —dice Hikaru obediente.

Se estrechan las manos, porque eso lo hace oficialmente un trato.

—Leonard tiene un gran corazón —dice Nyota, que es una de las virtudes más altas que una persona puede obtener de ella—. Es un muy buen estudiante y de gran demanda, pero no parece que él se haya dado cuenta de eso, o tal vez es sólo que no actúa como si le importara, porque  es todo un caballero. Acaba de sufrir una terrible ruptura el año pasado, pero por lo que he visto, tímidamente ya ha empezado a incursionar en el asunto de las citas. "

—Así que tengo oportunidad —dice Jim, tratando de sonar tan impasible como puede, yendo tan lejos como para soltar algún “hum” casual. No es suficiente para engañar a nadie, pero el esfuerzo está ahí.

—Podría decir que tienes una oportunidad —le concede—. Espero que vayas tan en serio con esto como lo has estado demostrando, Jim. Conozco a un buen número de personas que te darían caza si llegas a lastimarlo.

—Perfectamente anotado. Espera, ¿y qué si es él quien me lastima a mí? —pregunta Jim.

Nyota resopla y pone los ojos en blanco, porque no quiere conceder ningún tipo de simpatía hacia él cuando puede evitarlo. Hay una regla no escrita entre ellos, en la que sólo se permiten ser abiertamente amables uno con otro cuando las cosas son serias. Y para este tipo de situaciones, pueden poner los ojos en blanco y hacer observaciones en tono de burla todo el tiempo. No es perfecto, pero funciona para ellos.

—No te preocupes, Jim. Si eso pasa, todos aquí nos encargaremos de echarlo y hacer que no vuelva nunca —le asegura Hikaru.

—Veré que Spock elabore exenciones para que firmen los dos si ese tiempo llega —dice Nyota después de cierta consideración—. Y supongo que voy a cruzar unas cuantas palabras fuertes con él si hace eso.

Jim sonríe, porque tiene los mejores amigos que cualquier persona podría pedir.

\--

—Les comento que la Narada ahuyentó a otro mecánico —les dice Chris el lunes—; esto empieza a darle reputación. Nadie en la guía telefónica está dispuesto a venir por el lavavajillas, nunca más. ¿Alguien de ustedes tiene alguna idea? —un par de manos se levantan—. Y no, echar objetos letales adentro y esperar que se llegue a matar solo no funcionará. En todo caso, sólo le están dando munición que les arrojará de vuelta —y añade—: pregúntenle a Scotty sobre el martillo si no me creen.

Las manos se bajan.

Ninguno necesita preguntar acerca del incidente del martillo, porque ha pasado casi un año, y el gigantesco hoyo en la pared, mostrando ladrillos rotos en su interior, es más que suficiente para recordarles los daños sufridos en la cocina. Es un milagro que pasaran la inspección de Seguridad y Sanidad.

La mano de Jim se levanta.

Chris eleva una ceja y dice: —tampoco acepto nada que involucre armas de fuego o explosivos.

Jim baja su mano con un puchero.

—Correcto, así que no tenemos nuevas ideas sobre qué hacer entonces con la Narada. Algo menos negativo es que logramos arreglar el aire acondicionado y la ola de calor ya ha pasado, así que las oportunidades de que surja alguna combustión espontánea han bajado al 42.76%, de acuerdo a lo que menciona Spock. Y también, de acuerdo a Spock, si yo despido a Jim, las probabilidades de que haya alguna cosa estallando en llamas bajarán a un 83.82%.

—¡Hey! —Es la indignada respuesta de Jim—. ¡Eso pasó sólo una vez!

—Una vez es suficiente —replica Spock llanamente.

Jim resopla. —Aún estás enfadado porque se te chamuscaron las cejas, ¿no?

Deseoso de pasar de la inminente discusión, Chris pone los ojos en blanco y dice: —Ya está bien, muchachos. Vamos a seguir adelante con esta reunión y nuestras vidas, por favor. ¿Gaila? ¿Qué es eso de un nuevo cocktel?

Gaila se emociona. —Oh, ¿el _Striptease_?

—¿ _Striptease_? —Repite Chris—. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que Jim está involucrado en esto de alguna forma?

Eso no es una pregunta, sino toda una declaración.

—Para ser justos, Jim está demasiado implicado en todo lo que pasa aquí de una forma u otra, así que hay un 99% de probabilidades de que tengas razón al culpar a Jim por lo que suceda —dice Hikaru.

—96.52% —le corrije Spock.

—¡Creí que supuestamente tú eras mi mejor amigo! —Protesta Jim—. ¡Sé en dónde vives, Spock!

Spock casi resopla al escucharlo. —Sí, creo que hemos estado viviendo en el mismo dormitorio por 406 días hasta hoy, Jim. Debería ser preocupante si no supieras en dónde vivimos.

—Ustedes dos viven juntos, y es terrible. Lo entendemos —Chris levanta una mano para interrumpirlos antes de que puedan enfrascarse en otra discusión. En serio con estos niños…— De todas formas, ¿en dónde colocaremos el Striptease en nuestra lista de cócteles? En una escala entre “ _Un Inconveniente Menor_ ” y un “ _Escocés Volador_ ”, ¿qué grado de alcohol tiene?

—Bueno, definitivamente no es un mocktel, y no te preocupes, Pasha; una vez que cumplas la mayoría de edad, te festejaré con algo nuevo como “ _Chico Legal_ ” o  “ _Ruso Salvaje_ ”. Y tendrá montones y montones de vodka, y tú serás el primero en probarlo —le asegura Gaila a Pavel con una palmadita en su mejilla—. Quedaría bien junto al “ _Fusión Mental_.”

Pavel se ve adorablemente complacido por sus palabras y la mención del vodka. Gaila siempre nombra sus cockteles en honor a sus amigos, y de una forma que hace que sea divertido para la gente que, por lo general, se muestran incómodos al ordenarlos. Hasta el momento, Jim tiene tres nombrados en su honor.

—Debo decir que está en algún lado entre un “ _Hombre Lógico_ ” y un “ _Ninja en Mis Pantalones_.” No te preocupes, no alcanza a llegar al top cinco —dice Gaila con dulzura.

Chris ni siquiera llega a verse endulzado.


	2. Octubre

Jim está parado cerca de la mesa, justo donde puede ver a Bones rompiendo su galleta de la fortuna. Supuestamente es porque Bones ha pagado con tarjeta y Jim trajo la máquina de vouchers, pero no ha tecleado un solo número aún. En realidad, para ser honestos, quiere estar ahí en el momento en que el otro lea su fortuna.

_“Voltea hacia arriba y verás algo excitante.”_

Las cejas de Bones se elevan en desconcierto mientras vuelve a leer el papelillo. Entonces, lentamente, voltea y mira a Jim, quien está a punto de abrir la boca y decir algo, pero entonces, su vista sigue subiendo hasta que se topa con el techo.

—¿Sabías que hay una nave espacial colgando del techo? —pregunta Bones después de un momento.

Con un parpadeo sorprendido, Jim sigue su mirada y sí, hay una nave gris a escala colgando del techo con las palabras _USS Enterprise_  impresa en ella. Incluso tiene personitas adentro, quienes le devuelven la mirada con sonrisas dibujadas en sus caras. Y alrededor de ella, hay estrellas y pequeños planetas alrededor, esperando ser explorados. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de eso? —Huh…

Bones sacude la cabeza y gruñe. —Esos pobres tontos probablemente no tienen idea de lo que les pasará ahí adentro. El Espacio es peligroso y lleno de enfermedades envueltas en oscuridad y silencio.

—Se ve que lo están llevando bastante bien —le dice Jim, sin quitar los ojos de la pequeña Enterprise. En su mente, puede ver a los exploradores atravesando la galaxia, viviendo extraordinarias aventuras, conociendo aliens, explorando la última frontera, valientemente viajando a donde ningún hombre ha llegado antes.

—Hay estrellas y planetas y más naves también colgando del techo.

—Asi que eso es —murmura en acuerdo, aún como en trance.

No ve que Bones le lanza furtivamente una mirada. —Las naves espaciales y el espacio... Supongo que eso es muy emocionante.

Jim sonríe. —Sí, eso es algo muy emocionante.

\--

Después de que Bones se va, Jim se encuentra en la cocina, platicando con Scotty y comiéndose una galleta de la fortuna. La abre para encontrarse con:

_“Mejor suerte para la próxima.”_

Lo único que hace es bufarle al papelillo. —Gracias.

\--

Christine viene a comer al día siguiente con un hombre a quien ella presenta como Geoffrey M´Benga, otro amigo de Bones. —Creo que me debes un trago, Jim —le recuerda con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

Él asiente. —No puedo negarlo. ¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

—Bueno, es jueves, y creo que una “ _Dama con Clase_ ” me sentaría bien —ordena ella, aunque se nota que tiene la mente muy lejos de ahí.

—Excelente elección —le dice, en parte como reflejo y en  parte porque los preparados de Gaila son maravillosos. La observa y pregunta —¿Es momento para un intercambio oficial de amenazas? Porque debes saber que ya he sido debidamente amenazado…

Ella lo interrumpe. —Perderas tus bolas si él resulta innecesariamente lastimado.

Él levanta las cejas. —Wow, de acuerdo, debidamente anotado, y con la certeza de que he sido formalmente amenazado. Veo que tienes práctica.

Christine sonríe sin negarlo. —Alguien tiene que hacer esto por él. Puedes continuar. Creo que es tu turno.

—Habrá muchas miradas de desaprobación de mi gente —le dice Jim con seriedad.

—Un muy buen trato —intenta decir Geoff con respeto, pero el efecto queda arruinado por la carcajada de Christine. Jim de pronto recuerda a Gaila y no puede sino compararlas, aunque con un poquito de disgusto.

—Eres tan lindo si piensas que vernos mal nos causará algo. Leonard nos lanza sus miradas todo el tiempo. Geoff y yo somos inmunes, y Leonard nunca se dará cuenta —tratando de contener su risa, le pregunta—. ¿Qué más tienes bajo la manga? Anda, tíranoslo.  

—Muchos encuentros de culpabilidad. Cada vez que me veas, voy a estar así — y hunde los  hombros y deja caer su mirada al suelo, parpadeando con tristeza. A continuación, ve a través de sus pestañas a Christine y le suelta con toda regla una cara de 'Bambi post caceria. '  

Ella frunce el ceño. —Ah, no. Eso no es justo.

Jim baja la vista hacia el piso y patea una piedrita imaginaria.

—Me siento como que acabo de lanzar un cachorro hacia el tráfico — gime Christine, mirando a otro lado. Y Jim piensa que ha ganado la batalla, pero luego ella se vuelve hacia él con una sonrisa y dice—: las caras de cachorro abatido podrían funcionar con gente como Leonard, pero yo soy voluntaria en la sala de pediatría. No conseguirás ni un “ _awww_ ” con esa cara, porque eso no es nada en comparación con algunos de los niños con los que tengo que lidiar.

Con un resoplido, él intenta volver a su expresión, aunque un poco más neutral. —Eres un enorme vacío de diversión, ¿eh?

—Podría ser peor —le dice ella—. Te daré otra oportunidad.

—Bien, creo que tendré que sacar la artillería pesada.

Christine sube una ceja, desafiante. —¿Ah, si? Bien, tráela.

—Tengo a Gaila y a Nyota de mi lado, y probablemente pueda hackear la computadora de tu supervisor; haré que no tengas nada más que los turnos de fin de semana para el resto del año —ofrece.

Ella le hace un gesto de aprobación. —Mejor. Ahora estamos parejos.

Complacido por lograr esa ventaja, se balancea sobre sus talones y sonríe. Después de su regreso con sus bebidas, les cuenta la historia de la galleta de la fortuna y que secretamente es un psíquico,  y —¿sabías que nuestros techos están decorados con estrellas y naves espaciales?

Christine toma un trago de su bebida y se anima a darle una palmadita reconfortante en el brazo. —Oh cariño, ¿realmente cree que después de un mes en el semestre, aún somos capaces de tener pensamiento racional? Especialmente con los exámenes parciales que pasamos. Me sorprende en absoluto que Leonard lo hiciera. Deberías sentirte halagado.

Lo está.

Está muy halagado —y sigue buscando la forma de mantenerse asi.

—Se ve que ustedes lo están haciendo bien —observa, porque una sana dosis de esceptisismo nunca lastima a nadie.

—Hay tres razones para eso. En primer lugar, porque yo soy maravillosa; segundo, es lunes, y me las arreglé para poder descansar un poco ayer. Y tercero, solo escuché la mitad de las cosas que dijiste, y me refiero sólo a las cosas importantes, con el fin de conservar un poco de lucidez mental —admite ella—.Geoff en realidad está dormido con los ojos abiertos. Llegas a ser muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas después de un rato. —Para probar su punto, ella agita una mano frente a la cara de Geoff.

No hay reacción alguna.

Jim parpadea. —Oh. ¿De verdad están tan privados de sueño?

Ella aprieta sus labios en una delgada línea. —Piénsalo de esta forma —empieza a decir—. Hay algunas personas que ven Porno y fantasean con ser parte de eso. Nosotros vemos comerciales de colchones y fantaseamos con caer en estado de coma sobre ellos.

—Wow, lamento haber preguntado —se rasca la parte trasera del cuello—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que él va a ordenar? Me sentiría mal si lo despierto. ¿Te traigo también tu orden? ¿O debo salir a conseguirles unas almohadas?

—¿Estás ofreciéndonos las almohadas en serio? —pregunta Christine.

Él sacude la cabeza. —Lo siento, pero no. No puedo salir de las instalaciones durante mi turno.

\--

El lunes por la mañana tienen una visita sorpresa del propietario del restaurante rival, Nero. Jim y Spock conversan en voz baja entre sí, discutiendo sobre los méritos de una ecuación que a Scotty se le ocurrió mientras estaba borracho, cuando Nero entra, prácticamente echando espuma por la boca, al igual que el monstruo lavavajillas.

Los dos voltean a verlo con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa, y Spock pregunta: —¿podemos ofrecerle nuestra ayuda de alguna forma?

Las cejas de Nero se juntan aún más y sisea: —preferiría sufrir la bancarrota de la Narada cientos de veces. Preferiría _morir en gran agonía_ que aceptar alguna ayuda _de ti_.

 

Jim parpadea sorprendido. —Wow. Eso es cruel —voltea con Spock y pregunta—. ¿Qué hiciste para enfadarlo tanto?

Spock permanece impasible. —Al igual que tú, no logro entender el motivo de su ira.

Asintiendo, Jim se vuelve hacia Nero. —Disculpe, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

—¡Quiero que Spock muera _ahora_! —Grita Nero, agitando sus brazos en el aire.

Jim frunce el entrecejo porque eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo es posible que de todos ellos, Spock enfade a alguien tanto como para que lo quiera muerto? Claro que lo enfada a él todo el tiempo, pero nunca hasta el asesinato, tal como ha pasado con Nero. Y lo que es peor, ¿por qué Spock? Seguramente Jim podría tener un buen némesis como ese. Es el único que tiene ese loco sueño de vivir como un héroe de acción, y un héroe de acción necesita un archi enemigo. Maldición. ¿Cómo se atreve Nero a ser tan egoísta y venir a amenazar a Spock, cuando claramente es Jim quien necesita ser odiado por alguien tan maligno?

—¿Sólo Spock? ¿De veras? —dice Jim, poque no tiene ningún sentido de auto preservación (o decoro alguno, vamos), en absoluto.

Nero solo lo ve con aspecto amenazador. Entonces, tan rápido como ha venido, da la vuelta sobre sus talones y se marcha de ahí.

Con ambas cejas elevadas, Jim cruza los brazos y observa a Spock. —¡Santas porquerías! Tú solito te consiguiste un archi némesis, Spock. No te consigues archi neme... ¿nemesises? ¿Nemesi?

—Nemesis —le corrije Spock.

—Correcto. ¡No te consigues archi nemesis _sin hacer nada_! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le prendiste fuego a su casa? ¿Les pusiste apodos a sus hijos? ¿Empujaste a su abuela hacia el tráfico o algo así? —y resopla—. Pero eso no importa. ¿Cómo es que tú tienes un archienemigo y yo no?

Spock se toma un momento para pensar, y luego concluye: —Creo que podría tener algo que ver con que una vez informé una violación a la sección B del Código de Seguridad 3,07 frente a su restaurante. O tal vez fue cuando señalé un error en su declaración de la renta neta cuando vino a comparar ganancias. Sin embargo, creo que su ira hacia mí es ilógica. Yo simplemente informó sobre los hallazgos y las fallas que he descubierto.

Jim lo mira, boquiabierto. —¿Te conseguiste un archi enemigo por culpa de la contabilidad? ¡Que me jodan!

Sin perder el ritmo, Spock niega con la cabeza. —No, gracias.

Chris toma esta oportunidad para salir de su oficina, probablemente distraído de su trabajo por los gritos y los manoteos de Jim. —¿Qué está pasando ahí?

—Nero vino y se declaró el mortal enemigo de Spock —exclama Jim—, ¡y eso no es justo porque eso es demasiado rudo para algo que empezó por violaciónes de contabilidad y seguridad! En serio, ¿no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser archienemigo de alguien? Porque puedo hacer una lista de razones por las que me gustaría tener un impresionante archi némesis, una lista muy larga.

—Oh, Dios, esto no está pasando —Chris murmura, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Él conoce muy bien a Jim y sabe que no dejará el tema hasta que alguien lo apacigüe, ya sea con una charla o alcohol. Y puesto que se trata de un lunes por la mañana y están todos trabajando, el alcohol no es una opción. Desafortunadamente. —No, Jim, estoy seguro de que serías un archienemigo formidable para alguien, y sólo porque Nero siente odio contra Spock, no significa que no eres lo suficientemente bueno. Hay un montón de archi némesises-

—Némesis —dicen Jim y Spock al mismo tiempo.

Rodando la mirada, Chris asiente. —Jesús. _Némesis_ ahí afuera… en el metafóricamente enorme y malvado mar de lo que sea —agita las manos y termina con un encogimiento de hombros—, y un día, estoy seguro de que encontrarás un Némesis especial que fue hecho sólo para ti y te odiará por toda la eternidad. Echo de menos cuando los niños acostumbraban quejarse de amores y sentimientos.

Jim sofoca una risita. —Oh, no te apures. Hay mucho de eso también. ¿Quieres oírlo?

—No —Chris lo corta antes de que tenga la oportunidad de empezar a hablar de su vida amorosa—, no es necesario. Gracias. No puedo lidiar con tantas cuestiones de amor y odio en un día; o semana, o incluso meses. Veré si hago una posible cita contigo el siguiente mes para hablar sobre sentimientos e instintos, mientras intento encontrar a alguien para poner la Narada fuera de línea. ¿Funcionaría un Jueves para ti?

—Creo que prefiero los lunes —replica—. Y por mientras, déjame contarte acerca de Bones…

—Está bien, y no, gracias. Tengo que regresar a mi oficina ahora; pero, ¿por qué no le cuentas de eso a Spock? —sugiere Chris, porque secretamente, es un sádico.

\--

Bones está haciendo anotaciones con una pluma de Destornillador Sónico.

Jim siente como si estuviese invadido por atléticas mariposas haciendo locas acrobacias, y espera que esto no le cause complicaciones durante su siguiente chequeo médico.

—Con tu suerte, es más probable que tengas una reacción alérgica a que estés enamorado —le dice Gaila mientras lava los vasos.

Él no refuta la afirmación, pero tampoco la alienta, sólo en caso de que su mala suerte haga esto realidad. En cambio, se acerca con el café y le da su habitual sonrisa a Bones. —¿Eres un Whovian?

Bones levanta la vista de sus notas y le da un gesto vago. —Algo así, supongo. ¿Cómo puede a alguien no gustarle un personaje llamado El Doctor?

—Eres un medi-nerd —resopla Jim, sintiéndose muy complacido de que Bones parece estar totalmente despierto y de que en realidad están teniendo una conversación—. Sigo pensando que Bones es un apodo más ingenioso.

 —¿Bones?

Whoops.

—Sip, es una contracción de “ _sawbones_ ” (matasanos, en inglés) —le dice, buscando salir del apuro, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar indiferente acerca de esto—. Así es como te he estado diciendo, y seguiré llamándote así a tus espaldas, te guste o no, porque es un apodo impresionante.

Por fortuna, Bones no se ve particularmente ofendido con eso. —Como sea. Eso todavía no es tan malo como lo de Christine y compañía. Ella fue quien empezó con esto después de que, junto con Carol, me hicieron una especie de broma. No dejaban de llamarme Doctor -dijo que tenía algo que ver con mis habilidades sociales y con ser "grosero y amargado." Entonces me compró la pluma e insistió en que la usara, con la amenaza de que si no lo hacía, un día despertaría atado en un helicóptero —le dice, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo.

Jim se rie. —No me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas, o a volar, Bones.

—Algo así —le gruñe en respuesta—-. Es algo más como miedo a morir en algo que vuela.

—Hey, que es un temor legítimo —dice entre risas. En realidad no debería estarse riendo, pero esta cosa acerca del Doctor ha ido lejos—. Pero, ¿cómo podrías volar la TARDIS a través del tiempo y el espacio, si ni siquiera puedes volar un avión?

Bones frunce el ceño. —Cállate y tráeme un _BLT Romulano_.

Jim abre la boca un poco, con las comisuras de sus labios todavía vueltos hacia arriba, en una  incrédula y divertida sonrisa. —¿De verdad, me vas a correr diciéndome que te traiga un sandwich? Ahora puedo ver que ellas tenían razón con todo ese asunto de las habilidades sociales. Tú, mi amigo, definitivamente eres grosero y nada dulce.

—Mi sándwich. Ahora —repite Bones, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Jim manotea en el aire mientras se se aleja de la mesa. —¡Bien! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! Este soy yo, un paso a la vez, tú Doctor-ness.

\--

—¿Ahora nos hemos hecho coletas? —dice Gaila cuando vuelve con una sonrisa—. Deberías tener cuidado, Kirk. El Karma podría morderte el trasero por tratar de burlarte de él.

Jim hace un gesto con la mano hacia ella. —No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

El Karma le muerde el trasero casi inmediatamente después, cuando rompe un vaso y se corta la mano en la barra. ¿Por qué todas las cosas malas tienen que sucederle en la barra? Todo lo malole pasa ahí, y además le arroja sustancias líquidas rojas. 

No es una herida muy seria —en realidad, es más como una cortada hecha por un papel malicioso—, pero aún así, Jim hace todo un escandalo de insultos por eso.

Scotty sale con el botiquín de primeros auxilios cuando escucha las palabrotas, porque ya ha aprendido que cuando Jim empieza a gritar insultos como todo un marinero, probablemente hay sangre y dolor involucrados. Antes de que pueda hacer algo, escuchan una voz al otro extremo de la barra preguntando: —¿Qué pasó?

Los tres dejan de ver la mano de Jim y voltean, encontrándose con Bones, quien está parado ahí con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Gaila es la primera que logra hablar. Su rostro se ilumina, y prácticamente se ve como si irradiara una alegre malicia, porque ella vive para hacer la vida de Jim todo un desastre para su propio entretenimiento. —Jim se cortó —le dice a Bones—, y tú tienes conocimientos médicos. ¿Te importaría ponerle un parche, por favor? 

Bones no vacila y asiente. —Claro, no hay problema. Muéstrame tu mano, Jim.

Jim definitivamente _no_ siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda por la manera en que Bones dice su nombre, ni por el cuidado con el que sostiene su mano por la muñeca.

Scotty vuelve a la cocina y Gaila se retira un poco mientras observa el desastre que se ha vuelto la vida de Jim.

Inspecciónando la herida, y ya con la certeza de que no hay vidrios incrustados en ella, Bones suspira. —Maldita sea, Jim —otro escalofrío—, deberías aprender a recoger los vidrios rotos con precaución.

—Siendo sinceros, era un pedazo bastante grande, y no vi que estaba filoso— refuta.

Le lanza una mirada que parece preguntar “¿eres un idiota?” ante ese tonto argumento.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto, doc? Sólo dímelo, sin rodeos. ¿Podré volver a tocar la gaita a dueto con Scotty otra vez? —pregunta Jim.

Bones resopla, aunque las comisuras de sus labios se elevan sin que lo pueda evitar. —Con una herida como esta, tienes suerte de estar con vida, chico.

Gaila se ve como si disfrutara demasiado de sus comentarios bromistas.

Después de desinfectar la herida, Bones revisa por todo el botiquín, para al final arquear una de sus cejas. —¿En serio? ¿No hay un solo “curita”?

—No hemos comprado ninguno desde el último fiasco de Jim —le dice Gaila, sonando como una exasperada hermana mayor, completando el cuadro al rodar los ojos y todo. El asunto definitivamente se expondrá en la siguiente reunión de trabajo, junto con un debate acerca del tipo de “curitas” que deben tener. (Jim había planeado votar por las de los Avengers, pero ahora está obsesionado con Mi Pequeño Pony porque pagaría lo que fuera por ver a Spock con uno de esos envuelto alrededor de su dedo).

—Está bien. Yo tengo un par en mi mochila —dice Bones y desaparece de ahí, yendo a su mesa por un momento, y vuelve llevando un par de banditas en las manos.

El corazón de Jim se detiene un segundo cuando las ve, y no puede evitar la sonrisa boba que aparece en su cara. —Oh, Dios mío. ¿Son curitas con dibujos de _Mi Pequeño Pony_? ¿Esto es real? ¿Eres un _brony_?

—¿Qué? ¡No! No fui yo quien los echó en mi mochila —rezonga Bones—. ¿Por qué crees que los traigo? Fue idea de Christine echármelos a manera de broma, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo varias calcomanías de Princesa Disney en mi espejo porque las encontró baratas en algún lado. Hasta consiguió una en forma de tiara para ponerla en la cabecera de mi cama. Eso es con lo que tengo que lidiar cuando me despierto, todos los días.

Esa interacción entre ellos le recuerda a Jim su relación con Gaila, así que él sabe lo que dice cuando dice: —Por favor, no vayas a tratar de cambiar eso por nada del mundo.

Bones no lo niega. En cambio, bufa, —Lo que sea. ¿Te vas a estar allí parado, burlándote de las  Banditas? Porque si ese es el caso, vete olvidando de escoger tu favorito.

Ofendido, dice con un jadeo. —No lo harías. Dame el más varonil. Algo como el curita del pony más rudo y mala leche que tienes en esa colección, sorprendentemente grande.

—Los azules son míos, pero te puedes quedar con éste —Bones le dice con una leve sonrisa, sacando una bandita rosa y poniéndoselo en el dedo con practicada precisión.

Jim sólo puede sonreír de nuevo.

Planea no quitarse ese curita nunca jamás.

\--

Bones termina obteniendo su café como cortesía la casa a cambio de sus servicios médicos, y se va con una galleta de la fortuna que dice,

_"Habrá un montón de sanidades en el futuro. Las cosas se ven brillantes.”_

—Sabes, ustedes dos juntos son sorprendentemente lindos —señala Gaila con un gruñidito satisfecho—. Aunque de una forma ridícula.

Sin dejar de ver la puerta, Jim recuerda su breve interacción; se vuelve hacia Gaila y pregunta: —¿Te diste cuenta? Tiene una mirada muy cálida —luego, con una sonrisa boba en su cara, comienza a acariciar distraídamente su mano, justo donde está el curita.

Por toda respuesta, y sin dejar de ser la extraordinaria amiga que es, Gaila se inclina y finge vomitar.

\--

Ese mismo día, cuando vuelve al departamento ya tarde para dejar sus cosas, Spock lo ve con una ceja arqueada y le pregunta: —¿Por qué hay una bandita adhesiva rosa en tu mano, Jim?

Sin responder, Jim dice —Bones es maravilloso. En serio, quiero tener sus bebés y seguirlo a donde quiera que vaya, por siempre y para siempre y eso, o tenerlo a él siguiéndome y que tenga mis bebés. No soy exigente.

Spock cruza los brazos por su espalda y replica. —En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Jim, y en verdad dudo que sea ese el caso, debo informarte que ambos son hombres, y no pueden tener hijos uno del otro. Y tengo toda la certeza de que seguirlo te acarreará una orden de restricción que difícilmente te beneficiará a ti y a tu futura carrera.

Jim pone los ojos en blanco. —No lo decía literal, eso de tener sus bebes, Spock —entonces agrega con una sonrisa—. Pero cuando llegue el momento, podemos adoptar.

—¿Adopción? Suena como si ya estuvieses listo para hacer un gran compromiso con esta persona —dice Spock, mientras sus cejas casi brincan hasta el tope de la frente.

—¿Comprometerme? ¡Whoa! —Levanta una mano—. ¡Alto con eso, Spock! Yo dije que quería tener sus bebés y acosarlo o ser acosado por él, no _casarme_ con él. No saldríamos vivos de eso —sonríe y le da una palmada a Spock en el hombro—. De cualquier forma, tengo que correr. Fue una buena charla. Hagámoslo en alguna otra ocasión.

Y con eso, se marcha dejando a un muy confundido Spock, con ambas cejas levantadas casi hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

\--

Terminan votando por las banditas con forma de tocino en su Junta de personal, porque ¿quién puede argumentar en contra de envolver un trozo de tocino alrededor de su herida? Jim sólo sabe que les va a causar a todos unos ridículos antojos de tocino (incluso a Spock, quien es vegetariano el 99% de las veces).

—Una periodista vino el otro día y dijo que quería escribir un artículo de nosotros en el periódico esta semana. Era algo acerca de restaurantes locales y categorías y esas cosas, así que probablemente ustedes querrán leer las noticias. —Entonces le lanza a Jim una mirada de advertencia—. Sé que pasaste mucho tiempo hablando con ella, así que si hay ahgo raro en el artículo, iré tras de ti. Considérate advertido. 

Jim asiente con solemniad. —Suficientemente advertido.

El resto del personal comparte una buena risa entre sí, mientras que Nyota va a hacerse con una copia de dicho periódico. Lo abren y buscan la página del artículo, para encontrar que la señora había, de hecho, dado un tour para clasificar todos los restaurantes locales en base a su experiencia y las encuestas en línea.

—¡Hey, fuimos elegidos como el personal con mejor presentación! —señala Pavel con entusiasmo.

—Oh, el menú de bebidas tuvo una mención especial también —nota Gaila, acicalándose.

—Esto atraerá bastante gente nueva sólo para conocernos, ¿verdad? —Pegunta Scotty—. A este paso, vamos a necesitar más cubiertos, porque la Narada se los ha estado comiendo, incluso los que dejamos muy, muy lejos de ella. Esa cosa es un monstruo.

—Ustedes, chicos, pueden presumir sobre el artículo más tarde. En otras noticias —Chris anuncia, cambiando de tema—, a finales de esta semana, a media cuadra calle abajo, será la gran apertura de un nuevo restaurante. Parece elegante y con clase y todas esas cosas. Necesito a alguien para ir a echarle un vistazo. ¿Voluntarios? —Sin esperar, se encoge de hombros—. Suena bien, Jim. ¡Gracias por ofrecerte!

Jim parpadea. —Sí, de nada… creo.

Chris hace un gesto con la mano. —Lleva a alguien contigo, si no te sientes a gusto espiando solo. Y pensándolo bien, creo que es mejor que lleves a alguien.

Mentalmente repasa la lista de posibles compañeros de espionaje y se voltea con Nyota. —Tal vez pueda ir el martes. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Supongo que sí. De todas formas, necesitas que un adulto te supervise —replica ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, entonces ya quedó ese asunto —dice Chris, volviendo a la agenda—. Veamos qué más. Oh, la obra en la que actúa Spock se estrena esta semana, ¿cierto? Todos ustedes, vayan programándose para ir a verlo en su día libre, porque somos familia, y en las familias nos apoyamos unos a otros. Incluso si eso significa tener que ir a ver modernas obras de teatro contemporáneas, tan extrañas que nadie les entiende.

Lo que sucedió fue, aparentemente, que uno de los profesores pensó que un poco de actuación podría ayudarle a suavizar sus disfuncionales relaciones sociales, así que se lo sugirió. Y con Nyota respaldando la idea, Spock nunca tuvo oportunidad de negarse. Así que ahora es partícipe de la obra de teatro, y Jim prácticamente se muere de la emoción por verlo. 

—Y hablando de Spock —continúa Chris—, Nero vino la semana pasada y se declaró su archienemigo.

—No es justo —gruñe Jim.

Jim recibe comentarios de simpatía por parte de todos.

—Lamento mucho escuchar eso.

—Aun encuentro ilógico que pueda considerar a alguno de nosotros como su enemigo.

 —Encontrarás a alguien. Estoy seguro que hay mucha gente que te odia allá afuera.

—Ya tendrás tu oportunidad, chaval.

—De cualquier forma, Nero no podría ser un buen archi enemigo para ti.

—Yo podría ser tu archi enemiga alguno de estos días.

Jim parpadea. —¿De verdad? Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Gaila, pero no, gracias.

Ella resopla. —Tienes razón. Jamás tendrías una oportunidad.

—De verdad, chicos. ¿Por qué no puede ser adictos y escuchar música ofernsiva como los otros jóvenes normales? —Suspira Chris—. Creo que preferiría sacarlos de la cárcel que aguantar esto.

—Sí, probablemente nos hornearías pasteles con limas para barrotes en ellos, y luego nos harías contarte qué lección hemos aprendido de tal experiencia —bromea Hikaru.

Chris no lo niega, porque eso es probablemente lo que haría en esa situación.

Porque Chris es el mejor jefe que alguien jamás podría tener.

\--

Cuelgan una foto con todos ellos haciendo sus caras más feas posibles, junto con el recorte del periódico que reza "Elegidos como El Personal de Mejor Presentación” detrás del mostrador de reservacioness para que todos puedan ver y admirar su belleza. Jim no está muy feliz por toda la atención que les han dado, pues significa que sus habituales tardes perezosas ahora se volverán agitadas, y no puede pasar los miércoles coqueteando con Bones como de costumbre.

Cuando Bones entra, mira a su alrededor, encontrando muchas mesas ocupadas y arquea una ceja. —¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

—Porque somos deslumbrantemente atracivos —le dice Jim, señalando la foto enmarcada y el artículo—, según los que nos votaron en línea.

Los ojos color avellana van del recorte del periódico a la foto y viceversa, riendo. —Ahora entiendo cómo es que llegaron a esa conclusión.

—No te preocupes, te guardé tu mesa. Y dudo que esta popularidad dure por siempre —le dice encogiendo los hombros—. Muchas de estas personas solo han venido para presumir que ya estuvieron aquí y que fueron atendidos por tu seguro servidor —hace una reverencia teatral—, ¿pero quién puede culparlos?

Bones cruza los brazos y se burla. —Hablas de que es grandioso que tú nos atiendas, y aquí sigo, esperando mi lugar.

Jim se ríe. —Estoy haciéndote un servicio al dejar que admires mi gran atractivo un poquito más. Después de todo, eres mi cliente favorito.

—Creía que ustedes no pueden tener favoritos.

Vuelve a encoger los hombros con gesto despreocupado. —De todas formas, yo nunca sigo las reglas. Por otra parte, soy un mesero, no un profesor, así que puedo tener favoritos. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Soy tu mesero favorito? Lo soy, ¿verdad? —pregunta, subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente.

—Serás mi favorito si te apuras y me traes mi café —le dice Bones, sin inmutarse.

—No me había dado cuenta que uno se gana tu amor muy fácil, Bones —bromea.

Y podría jura que vio las mejillas de Bones sonrojándose un poco.

 (Aunque también podría ser debido al agotamiento.)

\--

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente? —pregunta Christine cuando entra con Carol, al día siguiente.

—Buen día a ustedes también, damas —Jim les muestra sus asientos y le responde—: ¿Por qué ustedes, estudiantes de medicina, se ven tan sorprendidos por el hecho de que tenemos clientes?

Carol ríe. —No estamos sorprendidas por que hay clientes, sino por el número de ellos.

—Sí, bueno, están aquí para comernos con los ojos, y comprobar que tenemos el personal mejor presentado del área —explica.

—Oh, eso —replia amablemente Christine—. Hablando de comprobaciones, hemos venido para asegurarnos de que tus intenciones son puras.

—Y que no eres un demente —añade Carol.

Jim frunce el entrecejo. —¿Así que están aquí para ponerme a prueba? Creí que ya habíamos intercambiado suficientes amenazas. ¿La prueba empieza ya, o tengo tiempo para hacer una ronda a mis clientes y tal vez, traerles algo de tomar?

Christine parece considerarlo por un momento, antes de asentir y concederle eso. —Las bebidas primero. Sólo café, gracias. Tenemos una sesión de estudio más tarde con Leonard y Geoff.

Él asiente. —Vuelvo en seguida. —Hace una doble ronda con todos sus clientes, vuelve a la barra y se queja—. Ayuda. Las preocupadas co estrellas porno de Bones están aquí para interrogarme, y no es para nada en forma de “ven y únete a nuestro trío”.

Gaila voltea sobre su hombro y saluda con un gesto a las chicas, quienes devuelven el saludo con sonrisas. —De verad que apesta ser tú justo ahora, Jim.

—¿Eso es todo? —le pregunta, alcanzando las tazas para el café de mala gana—. ¿Ese es todo el apoyo que me darás?

Ella sólo se encoje de hombros con indiferencia, y él tiene que recordarse que Gaila le agrada. De verdad que sí. —Estamos trabajando, así que no puedo darte nada de alcohol. Pike nunca me dejaría escuchar siquiera lo que tendría que decirme respecto a eso. ¿Alguien te ha dicho lo quejumbroso que te vuelves cuando andas de enamorado? Cuando acabemos con el trabajo, entonces te ofreceré mi hombro para que llores en él, ¿está bien, nenote?

Jim pone los ojos en blanco y agita su mano hacia ella. Luego vuelve a la mesa de Christine con el café. —Bien, aquí vamos —aspira hondo y dice—: adelante. Pruébenme. ¿Habrá algo de matemáticas? Si es así, entonces necesitaré un lápiz y papel.

—Tranquilo, no es tan serio como te lo hicimos creer —le asegura Carol—. Estábamos aburridas y decidimos hacer esto. Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que sabes en qué te estás metiendo.

Christine toma un trago de su café y pregunta: —¿Cómo te imaginas que sería tener una cita con Leonard?

Las cejas de Jim se elevan. —Wow, no era lo que esperaba, pero está bien. ¿Cómo supongo que sería esa cita? Comida, ver una película, tal vez la TV, y cerveza. Tal vez no tanto lo de la comida, ya que de seguro tendría problemas con mi impresionante reserva de fideos instantáneos y comidas preparadas y probablemente reemplace todas esas cosas buenas con alternativas saludables, lo cual es genial, supongo, aunque no me interesa involucrarme en algún debate doméstico sobre alimentos. Eso es de Spock y de Nyota. En serio, se me ocurrió con ellos un juego, porque soy como su “tercera rueda profesional”. Cada vez que ellos dicen  "nosotros" innecesariamente, me tomo una copa y luego veo qué tan perdido termino al final de la noche. 

 “Veamos, ¿qué mas? Si vamos a ver TV, lo he escuchado quejarse de que los doctores de la teletelevisión están eqivocados, porque eso suena como algo que ya ha hecho, y lo dice en ese modo gruñón y divertido. Probablemente lo soporte bien, porque soy bueno para eso.”

Las dos mujeres se ven muy sorprendidas. —Esa fue una extrañamente triste y precisa descripción de los días libres de Leonard.

—Oh —añade él—, y conversaríamos, por supuesto. Tendriamos muchísimas conversaciones.

—No necesito escuhar eso —le dice Christine viéndolo de reojo.

Jim sonríe. —Y sexo. Mucho sexo. Montones de sexo. Apuesto a que sus manos son _fenomenales_.

Carol se ríe mientras que Christine hace un ruido atragantado.

Ahora está bastante seguro que ha pasado esa prueba con notas coloridas.

\--

Todos los que están libres van a ver la obra de Spock el domingo. Es una obra dramática e ilógica. Se llama “ _Yo, Mudd_ ”, y Jim encuentra esto demasiado _hilarante_.

A pesar de ser compañero de Spock, Jim realmente nunca lo ha visto prácticando ni nada, ya que éste se memorizó todo el guión desde la primera vez que leyó la maldita cosa.

Todos observan cómo Spock se vuelve hacia una de las gemelas androides y monótonamente proclama su amor por ella, y al momento siguiente, proclama su odio por la otra.

—¡Pero si somos absolutamente idénticas! —protesta una de las gemelas.

—Sí, es por eso por lo que te odio —le responde con una ceja arqueada en su dirección.

Supuestamente, las mentes de ambas son sacudidas debido a ese argumento, y sus cerebros fallan y se apagan.

Jim está acurrucado en su asiento, tratando de no reírse a carcajadas de lo ridículo que es esta obra. Pavel se ve muy impresionado y Scotty se ha dormido. Spock está usando claramente su tono de voz normal, pero de alguna manera funciona para esta obra. Es bueno que Nyota no esté cerca para brindarle apoyo moral, porque probablemente estaría atizándoles a ellos sus traseros en un minuto.

Después de la obra, camino a su departamento, Jim sonríe y palmea a Spock en un hombro. —Hiciste un gran trabajo de actuación, hombre.

—Sí, el director dijo que estuve impecable. Tal vez debería considerar una carrera en actuación como complemento a mis estudios de psicología, química, biología, leyes, finanzas y contabilidad, filosofía e ingeniería —reflexiona Spock, asintiendo con un cabeceo.

Jim no puede decir si está bromeando; realmente espera que Spock esté bromeando.

De todas formas, estalla en carcajadas.

\--

Jim y Nyota van al nuevo restaurant el martes porque, ¿quién puede rechazar la oportunidad de ser espía por un día? Él observa el anuncio en lo alto que muestra el nombre del restaurant y lo lee en voz alta. —Khan… ¿qué? ¿Khan Noonien Singh? ¿ _Noon-ian sing_? ¿ _Noo-nian sing_? Dios, esto parece peor que la Narada.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y dice: —Es Khan Noonien Singh —como si fuese algo que el común de la gente conoce y él es un idiota por no saberlo.

—Se nota que algunas veces olvidas que no toda la gente es tan talentosa como tú cuando se trata de lenguajes y pronunciaciones. Sólo voy a decirle a este lugar “Khan” —le informa.

Nyota sacude la cabeza y lo empuja a través de la puerta. —Anda, sigamos con lo que vinimos a hacer.

Al parecer, al igual que en el Flota Estelar, Khan sirve una "fusión" de alimentos, pero se especializa en cocina Hindú. Al entrar, Jim está renuentemente impresionado por el interior. El vestíbulo de entrada está bordeado de hermosas paredes de mármol negro y una iluminación tenue. Es un lugar más oscuro, muy elegante y moderno, ambientado para lograr una buena impresión en una primera cita. Cuando se dirigen al mostrador de reservaciones, el anfitrión los ve y sonríe en forma por demás profesional. —¿Mesa para dos, señor?

Un poco avergonzado, él sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. —Sí, gracias.

—Por favor, síganme por aquí.

Hasta ahora, este lugar parece ser la contraparte del Flota Estelar. Es elegante y chic, mientras que el Flota Estelar es relajado y divertido. Todo el personal parece rígido y profesional, mientras que Jim y compañía son amables y cálidos, o tratan de serlo... la mayor parte del tiempo. Tiene la sensación de que ninguno de los empleados de aquí nunca sería visto con un curita rosa o una camisa salpicada con manchas de ketchup.

Incluso el anfitrión sostiene la silla para Nyota. Ella se ve medio sorprendida por ese gesto. Porque para ser justos, siempre está rodeada de gente como Jim, y él sólo hace esto por las ancianas y las personas con quienes está coqueteando o cotorreando.

—Aquí tienen los menús —les dice el anfitrión—. Su mesero vendrá con ustedes en un momento.

El hombre se retira de forma apresurada, y los dos aprovechan de inmediato la oportunidad para explorar sus menús analíticamente, tomando notas mentales de las opciones que se ofrecen, el precio y la calidad de los ingredientes.

Jim está viendo el menú de bebidas cuando un hombre alto en traje oscuro se aproxima a ellos con mirada fría y penetrante, y una sonrisa amable que se ve extrañamente rara. —Hola, mi nombre es John Harrison, y seré quien los atienda durante su velada. ¿Desean ordenar algo para beber? 

Su voz es profunda, y hace que Jim sienta un desagradable escalofrío, y no es por el acento Inglés, porque eso realmente es atractivo, aunque sigue prefiriendo el acento sureño de Bones. No, la voz de John le causa escalofríos en la espalda porque se escucha fría y calculadora, tal como podría ser la de un asesino serial o un sociópata.

Están siendo atendidos por un sociópata.

_Super_.

Nyota es la primera en voltear con el hombre y ordenar. —Tomaré el _Sueño Criogénico_.

Tragándose el malestar, él también dice: —creo que tomaré la _Venganza_.

—Muy bien —comenta John, dedicándoles una rápida e inquietante sonrisa otra vez—. Volveré enseguida con sus órdenes.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es un sociópata! —dice Jim tan pronto como John se aleja bastante de su alcance para escucharlos—. ¿Crees que nuestras muertes puedan contarse como accidentes de trabajo?

— _Torpedo Humano, Bahía Botánica, Ceti Alpha_ …  tienen cocteles bastante interesantes aquí —dice Nyota, leyendo el resto de las bebidas en el menú.

Jim frunce el ceño. —¿Quieres decir caras y sociopáticas, y ninguna tan buena como las de Gaila?

Ella sonríe para sí, y no lo niega.

\--

Sus platillos llegan rápido, y aunque renuente, Jim tiene que admitir que todo sabe fantástico. La presentación de los platos es sorpresivamente hermosa, en especial por el curry. Jim gruñe vagas quejas durante los primeros minutos de la comida, incluso mientras está llenándose la cara, sólo por permanecer fiel al Flota Estelar y a Chris. Pasado un tiempo, ambos se relajan lo suficiente como para empezar una conversación, ahora que ya han tomado notas mentales sobre el lugar.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Spock? —Pregunta Jim—. Asumo que todo va genial, ya que no me ha hecho preguntas difíciles en mucho tiempo. Te lo juro, cada vez que ustedes pelean, de alguna manera se vuelve más difícil para mí, contrariamente a cuando ustedes dos están juntos.

Nyota se encoge de hombros. —Todo está bien. Sólo estamos ocupados con la escuela y el trabajo, así que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para iniciar algún drama. No es que Spock lo haga a propósito; no sabe que está pasando hasta que alguien se lo dice —sus palabras son ligeras y despreocupadas mientras habla de los aspectos de Spock que ella conoce y ha llegado a aceptar  a lo largo de los años.

El asiente. —Es bueno escuchar eso, creo.

—Creo que ahora estoy obligada a preguntarte cómo van las cosas con el asunto de Leonard —le dice, tomando un bocado de alimento.

—Las cosas van bien…

Ella lo interrumpe. —Y eso es todo lo que necesito escuchar, gracias. Si empiezas a contarme lo bien que se ve con su barba de tres días, voy a tener que abandonar esta cita de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, no diré nada de su barba —accede—. ¿Te he contado algo de sus cejas?

— _Jim_.

Él levanta las manos, rindiéndose. —¡Estoy bromeando! A pesar de que son muy lindas, aun no creo sentirme muy a gusto con recitar poesía acerca de ellas… en público, digo.

Nyota arquea una ceja en una expresión que claramente dice ‘ _no me jodas.’_ —¿En serio? ¿Ahora estás escribiendo poesía? ¿De sus cejas?

—Y de su barba de tres días —añade él. Entonces empieza a reírse de su expresión impasible. —Te pareces cada vez más a Spock cuando haces eso. Pero no, no escribo poesía, para nada. Porque apesto como poeta. Puedo recitar a Shakespeare y a Keats y cualquier otro, pero no puedo escribirla. El único poema que puedo hacer es:

‘ _Bones, Bones_

_Oh, cómo deseo hacerte gemir_

_Mi nombre,_

_Oh, admirar cuán rápido puedo…_ ’

 

— _Suficiente_ —lo interrumpe Nyota, golpeándolo por debajo de la mesa—. Es más que suficiente, incluso _para el resto de mi vida_. Oh, por Dios, Jim. Estamos en público. Te van a prohibir que escribas poesía, o cualquier tipo de literatura por el resto de tu existencia.

—¿De verdad? Yo pensé que era sorprendentemente bueno —dice Jim—. Hasta tiene rima y métrica.

—Voy a hacer que esto se trate en nuestra próxima reunión —le dice, porque todos los decretos aprobados en las reuniones de personal se traducen en la vida real y se confirman sin lugar a dudas—. No podemos correr el riesgo de que arruines el apetito de los clientes con tu... extraño revoltijo de palabras.

Él hace un gesto sorprendido y pregunta: —¿De verdad es tan malo como para arruinarle el apetito a alguien?

—Sí

Jim ve el plato de ella, y sus intenciones son claras. —¿Eso significa que no vas a terminar tu comida?

Nyota pone los ojos en blanco y empuja su plato hacia él.

A pesar de que sus inexistentes sueños de convertirse en poeta están destrozados, decide contar esto como una victoria

\--

Cuando finalmente van a pagar la cuenta, John regresa con ellos con la máquina de cobros de tarjeta para Jim. Tiene una mirada aún más fría en su rostro, que Jim la cree imposible. —Sé quiénes son ustedes —les dice John con voz acerada, mientras teclea los números en la máquina.

Jim no pierde tiempo y envía a Nyota una mirada que dice: ‘¿ves? Te dije que era un sociópata. Tenía razón y ahora ninguno de nosotros saldrá vivo de aquí.’ Al obtener por respuesta sólo una ceja levantada, se vuelve al hombre y decide cambiar las cosas. —Creo que nuestra reputación nos precede. Somos bien conocidos por esta zona —le dice mientras encoge los hombros, pasándole su tarjeta al otro hombre.

—James T. Kirk, mesero del restaurant bar Flota Estelar, quien trabaja casi toda la semana, con excepción de los martes y los domingos. A pesar de tu manera de comportarte, tu coeficiente intelectual es elevado y tus logros académicos sugieren que eres un genio. Y observando la forma en que ambos han memorizado en su totalidad los menús, así como la apariencia general de este restaurant, me inclino a creer que esta última parte es verdad. De cualquier forma, incluso si han memorizado nuestras cartas y pueden calcular aproximadamente nuestra cuenta de consumo eléctrico mensual, eso no les servirá de nada, porque yo soy mejor que ustedes.

Jim parpadea. —¿En qué?

— _En_ _todo_.

Jim frunce el entrecejo, y todo su nerviosismo es reemplazado por una mezcla de enfado y determinación, porque el tipo lo dice como si estuviese intentando iniciar algo. —¿Y quién eres en realidad? Porque no eres un simple mesero, ¿o me equivoco?

—No. Eso fue una cortina de humo para encubrir mi verdadera identidad. Soy el propietario de Khan —replica John, deslizando la tarjeta de Jim y esperando que el pago sea procesado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta Jim, aún con expresión de molestia.

Entrecerrando los ojos, John arranca la copia del recibo amenazadoramente y dice: —quiero verlos, a ti y al Flota Estelar caer en la ruina.

—Lamento decepcionarte, amigo, pero eso no va a suceder —le replica despreocupado.

—Ya lo veremos —una pequeña y afectada sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del hombre mientras corta la copia del cliente de la máquina, y coloca ambas copias en la mesa, junto con una pluma. —Por favor, firma la copia.

—Ya lo sé —dice Jim cortante—. Yo también trabajo en un restaurant. —Entonces procede a firmar la copia del recibo con más fuerza que la necesaria y se lo devuelve.

John se vuelve hacia Nyota, quien está haciendo su pago en efectivo. —¿Necesitará cambio, señorita?

Ella solo hace una negación con su cabeza en forma educada, porque a pesar de todo, aún están en público, y en un restaurant. —No, estoy bien. Gracias.

—Excelente —dice John, su voz desprovista de cualquier emoción, excepto odio, y ese odio es directamente dirigido a Jim—. Gracias por su preferencia. Su servidor, y el resto del personal de Khan, esperamos que tengan un día maravilloso; deseamos verlos por aquí de nuevo.

Jim abre el paquetito de mentas y se echa una a la boca. — _Gracias_. Igualmente.

Ambos hombres intercambian miradas antes de que John vuelva al interior, presumiblemente hacia donde está su oficina. Nyota lo ve irse. —Bueno, felicidades, Jim.

El rostro de Jim vuelve a la normalidad, viéndose también un tanto sorprendido. —¿Acabo de conseguirme un verdadero y cruel archi enemigo yo solito?

—Creo que lo hiciste —le confirma ella—. Incluso, viene con acento inglés.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Apuesto a que está en su oficina, hablando solo y planeando mi muerte justo ahora. Esta misión de espionaje no pudo haber sido mejor —se felicita.

Nyota hace un gesto resignado con su cabeza hacia él. —Sí, me imagino que debes estar sumamente complacido. ¿Listo para irnos? Tengo clases en poco tiempo.

Incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa, asiente y alcanza su chaqueta. —Claro, vámonos.

Camino hacia la puerta, él alcanza otra menta, porque son ridículamente buenas, y son deliciosas.

\--

Con excepción de la visita de Bones el miércoles, durante la cual Jim fue y le contó acerca de su nuevo archi enemigo, el resto de la semana transcurre sin contratiempos. Y es claro para Jim que Gaila se empieza a impacientar por sus progresos, o más bien, por la falta de ellos. 

—Estamos a mitad de semestre, Jim —le dice ella con un suspiro de exasperación—. ¿Qué estás esperando para decirle?

—No en la primera cita. No —le refuta.

Gaila entrecierra los ojos al recriminarle. —¡Una primera cita que ni siquiera has tenido! ¡Sólo pregúntale si quiere salir contigo! Está claro que esto de las galletas de la fortuna no funciona con él, y de verdad que empiezo a impacientarme sólo de ver que ustedes no hacen nada más que coquetear. Y coquetean mucho, incluso si es sólo por una taza de café. Tengo ganas de darles un buen puñetazo a los dos —ella alcanza dos rebanadas de limón y las aplasta como ayuda visual a lo que acaba de decir—. ¡Justo así!

Jim trata de calmarla. —¡Paciencia! He tenido otras cosas qué atender, Gaila; como un archi enemigo con un perverso acento Inglés. Apuesto a que está pensando en todas las maneras posibles en las que podría destruirnos justo ahora. Porque es un extraordinario archi enemigo. —John Harrison se ha convertido en el motivo de excusas para todo, y Jim lo utiliza sin ningún recato.

¿Que olvidó lavar los trastes?

Es culpa de John Harrison.

¿Convenientemente han puesto mal los CDs de ópera de Spock?

Maldito John Harrison.

¿La Narada está encolerizada?

Es porque está confabulando con John Harrison.

¿Que está lloviendo?

John Harrison probablemente ha hecho la Danza de la Lluvia.

¿No le ha pedido a Bones una cita?

Culpa a John Harrison.

—¡John Harrison no nos ha hecho nada! Tú no quieres un archi enemigo, sólo quieres _una excusa_ , Jim. ¡Porque él está haciendo lo mismo que tú justo ahora! ¡O sea, NADA! No haces nada, no dejas que nadie haga algo, no consideras tiempo ni lugar. Sólo… —ella hace otro ruido frustrado y vuelve a aplastar los limones.

—Sí, supongo que intentas cortar las mitades en gajos, Gaila —le dice, señalando los limones—. Pero si estás tratando de hacer jugo de ellos, creo que debes, no sé, utilizar un extractor de jugos en lugar de otro limón.

Jim se ríe y corre cuando Gaila lo voltea a ver y le lanza una mitad de limón.

Claro que no está cambiando la conversación.

Y tampoco está demasiado nervioso como para no pedirle una cita a Bones.

Por supuesto que no.

Pero si sí, esto es por culpa de John Harrison, de cualquier forma.

\--

‘ _Espera un tiempo emocionante en tu futuro inmediato_ ’ es lo que escribe ese miércoles.

Bones bufa cuando lee su fortuna. —Ni me lo recuerdes.

Jim arquea una ceja. —¿Qué?

Pasándole la tira de papel, Bones le explica. —Tengo un mar de exámenes que se nos viene encima muy pronto. En efecto, serán tiempos emocionantes.

 ‘ _Quise decir eso de forma sugestiva, no sarcástica_ ,’ es lo que Jim quisiera decirle, pero está muy seguro de que eso no saldría bien, así que se contiene. En lugar de eso, dice: —Eso apesta. Buena suerte, entonces. Me aseguraré de tenerte tu café en cuanto pongas un pié aquí, la siguiente semana.

Los labios de Bones se curvan hacia arriba mientras recoge sus cosas y se prepara para irse. —Eres demasiado bueno para mí —dice en tono medio sarcástico.

Jim sonríe y le hace un guiño. —Lo que sea por ti, Bonesy.

Detrás de la barra, puede ver a Gaila dándole una mirada mordaz mientras aplasta algunas mitades de limón.

En serio que necesita hablar con ella acerca de cómo se deben usar esos limones.


	3. Noviembre

Ellos aún tienen un buen número de clientes que vienen sólo para deleitarse viendo al bien presentado staff, pero la situación ha mejorado. Y fiel a su palabra, Jim pone una taza de café en la mano de Bones en el segundo mismo que éste entra al Flota Estelar el miércoles, y éste le brinda un adormilado gesto de agradecimiento. Entonces se da cuenta que Christine está justo tras él, y le trae otra taza de café.

—Entonces, ¿cómo van con los exámenes? —Pregunta.

Ambos le dan respuestas igual de incoherentes.

Jim asiente con enorme seriedad. —Uh huh. No entendí _una sola palabra_ de lo que me dijeron. Vamos, chicos —los conduce a su mesa habitual y los ayuda a sentarse, señalando sus tazas de café—. Terminen sus tazas. Regresaré en seguida para rellenarlas, y espero que esta vez me respondan con verbos y predicados y todo lo demás.

Hace sus rondas y sirve un par de platillos antes de volver a la mesa, encontrando a Bones con la cara contra la mesa, y Christine descansando su cabeza en su menú. Jim sabe exactamente por lo que están pasando. Afortunadamente para él, todos sus exámenes en este semestre están espaciados unos de otros, así que es mínimo el estrés, dándole amplio margen como para preocuparse por otras cosas.

La mirada avellana se levanta hasta él. —El profesor de patología apesta.

—Apesta muchísimo —asiente Christine—. Apestoso, apestoso, apesta, apesta, apesta.

Con expression divertida, Jim rellena sus tazas. —¿Tanto así?

—Nos puso una pregunta capciosa al final del examen —gruñe Bones, inhalando su nueva taza de café—. Yo respondí todo bien, pero entonces llego al final, y me encuentro que puso esta estúpida pregunta, acerca de cuál es nuestro animal favorito.

Jim no entiende.

—No entiendo.

—No hemos estado estudiando nada más que patología por las últimas veinticuatro horas. Esa pregunta nos agarró de bajada a todos —explica Bones, levantando su taza, buscando más café—. ¡Somos estudiantes de medicina, no zoólogos!

Jim ladea la cabeza. —¿En serio fue tan malo? Quiero decir, es una pregunta sumamente fácil de responder. Y son puntos extra. Sólo tienen que decir algo como perros, gatos, puercos, vacas o unicornios, Mira, ya dije cinco.

—¡Ese no es el punto! Es que no puedes cambiar algo como eso en un examen —se queja Christine—. Lo hizo a propósito.

—¿Así que no respondieron a eso? —pregunta Jim.

—Yo escribí ‘pólipo colorectal’ como respuesta —admite Christine—. Incluso hice un dibujo.

Bones replica divertido. —Esa es buena, en realidad. Tal vez pueda pasar como un animal de algún tipo.

—Claro —bufa ella—, un bonito y tierno tumor en tu trasero. ¿Tú qué pusiste?

—Ácido fosfotúngstico Hematoxilina.

Christine parpadea. —Wow.

Jim deja salir un jadeo impresionado. —Me agrada la forma como dijiste fosfo-loquesea, pero me extraña que no pudiste darme una respuesta coherente cuando les pregunté cómo les iba con los exámenes. —Se acerca para rellenar sus tazas otra vez—. Pero, ya en serio. ¿No pudieron escribir simplemente gato?

—Oh, cierra el pico. Es muy duro pensar en el nombre de un animal, cuando las únicas cosas que traes en la cabeza son _cáncer, cáncer, cáncer_ —le dice Christine.

—De hecho, recuerdo haber pensado en pulpos —Bones dice pensativo—, pero por alguna razón, estoy convencido de que fue algo que acabo de hacer.

—Si esto te hace sentir mejor, te diré que son criaturas muy extrañas —le dice Jim mientras le propina una palmada de simpatía en la espalda.

\--

_‘Un hombre de ojos azules te sorprenderá’_

Él ve a Christine leyendo el papelito sobre el hombro de Bones. Ella hace un gesto escéptico y le lanza una sonrisa cómplice, y de pronto, Jim se percata de que ella está confabulando con Gaila.

 ‘¿El lo sabe?’ le pregunta ella solo moviendo los labios.

Jim sacude su cabeza. ‘No, no le digas.’

‘¿Por qué? ¡Si ya han pasado _meses_!’

 ‘¡Oh, por Dios! Te oyes igual que Gaila,’ se queja sin soltar un solo ruido.

Ella levanta una ceja. ‘¿Nervioso? ¿Tímido?

 ‘¡No, sólo estoy esperando!’

 ‘¿Qué estás esperando?’

 ‘¡Algo!’ Y voltea a todos lados, buscando algo qué decir. ‘Un tumor en el trasero.’

Christine hace un puchero y visiblemente se desinfla.

Bones, aún medio inconsciente a pesar de las cuatro tazas de café, se pierde por completo de esa convesación silenciosa.

\--

—Oh, Dios, ¿por qué está pasando esto? —gimotea desde el asiento de pasajeros con voz nasal, pronunciando mal las palabras. Sostiene un paquete de frijoles congelados en su cabeza y una toalla de cocina sobre su nariz.La cabeza le palpita, sus dedos están congelados, y su nariz está bombeando un litro de sangre por minuto.

—Deja de quejarte, nenote, y trata de no sangrar sobre mis asientos —le dice Gaila, con los ojos fijos en el camino—. ¿Tienes idea de qué tan difícil es sacar las manchas de sangre? Sabía que debí haberlo retapizado en cuero.

Jim frunce el ceño. —No estoy sangrando tanto… ¿o si? Es decir, no me voy a desangrar hasta morir o algo como eso, ¿o si? Hey, ¿crees que tengo alguna concusión?

—No lo sé, Jim. Por eso te llevo al hospital justo ahora —le contesta ella.

—Creo que tengo una concusión, Estoy bastante seguro de que vi estrellas, a menos que estas fuesen parte de la decoración del techo. ¿Sabías que tenemos una decoración espacial en el techo? Dile a Pike que me agrada —divaga.

—Cambio de parecer. Creo que sí tienes una concusión —le dice ella.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué estás tan familiarizada con manchas de sangre? —Entonces se percata de lo que está preguntando, y a quién le está preguntando, y trata de retractarse—. Espera, ni pensarlo. Por favor, pretendamos que esas palabras nunca salieron de mi boca…

Pero debido a que Gaila es despiadada cuando se trata de una posible concusión (o tal vez es sólo porque se trata de Jim), ella grazna una carcajada. —Bueno, te puedo dar una pista, Jim. Tiene menos que ver con el asesinato en primer grado y tortura, y más que ver con el río de sangre que corre por mis piernas una vez al mes.

—¡No necesito escuchar eso mientras estoy herido! Eres una terrible persona y… ow, me duele la cabeza si grito —dice, sonando más patético de lo que realmente desea—. ¿Por qué Spock no me lleva al hospital? El no me torturaría de esta forma.

Probablemente Spock le recriminaría, y no dejaría de decirle que había otras maneras, mejores y más lógicas, en las que podría haber resuelto el conflicto sin salir herido. Sería un molesto y duro golpe para su orgullo, pero al menos no hablarían de los ciclos menstruales.

La sonrisa de Gaila no desapareció. —Porque él tenía que darle a la policía su declaración, y todo el mundo sabe que va a darles la declaración más precisa y detallada que ellos puedan conseguir. Además, si quieres que Spock te lleve al hospital, es probable que no llegues hasta mañana. Siempre va justo por debajo del límite de velocidad y sigue todas las reglas. Yo, por otra parte, no tengo problema acelerando.   

Jim evita mirar fuera porque la luz le lastima los ojos. —Conduces como una loca. Es posible que nos matemos antes de llegar al hospital.

—¿Preferirías que redujese la velocidad mientras te digo todo sobre mi periodo en el camino? —pregunta Gaila en un tono cantarín.

—Oh, por Dios. No, por favor —Jim trata de bloquear su voz cubriendo sus oídos. Para su desgracia, no razona adecuadamente, y termina con los frijoles congelados sobre una oreja, y la toalla de cocina empapada de sangre en la otra, mientras su nariz sigue sangrando.

—¡Ponte esa toalla sobre la nariz, Jim! ¡Estás esparciendo sangre por todos lados!

—¡Tú empezaste!

—¡No me obligues a causarte otra concusión!

Una gran cantidad de gritos y alaridos se produce durante el resto del camino.

\--

Cuando al fin llegan al hospital, Gaila tiene que guiar a Jim por las escaleras y a través de la entrada, porque su cabeza sigue palpitándole y no puede hacer nada más que mantenerse en posición vertical.

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunta sólo por tener algo qué decir.

—Súper sexy —le asegura ella—. Magníficamente medio muerto. Estoy segura que todas las enfermeras desfallecerán y se desmayarán en el instante en que te vean. Ahora camina.

—¿Jim? Buen Dios, hombre. ¿Qué te pasó?

Los dos voltean para encontrarse con Bones ahí parado, confundido y preocupado, y un poquito borroso, pero eso solo lo ve Jim. Él le sonríe y lo saluda con la bolsa de frijoles. —Hey, Bones. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bones frunce el ceño. —Soy voluntario. Acabo de terminar mi turno. ¿Qué estás tú haciendo aquí?

—Creo que tengo una concusión —le dice—. Voluntario… ¿Por eso es por lo que siempre estás tan cansado cuando vas al restaurant?

La mirada color avellana se dirige a Gaila como si le preguntara si debe o no responder a la pregunta de Jim. Ella hace un encogimiento de hombros. —Reduje mis horas después del primer mes, pues Christine no paraba de quejarse porque me la pasaba durmiendo en mis días libres.

Jim hace un lento gesto afirmativo. —Así que por eso te ves más despierto. ¡Eso es bueno! Me gusta tener conversaciones contigo, a pesar de lo gruñón que eres. Me agrada. Secretamente, eres lindo. Hey, Bones, te diré un secreto, ¿si? —se le acerca un poco más y susurra ruidosamente—. Creo que tengo una concusión.

—Con concusión y atarantado —se queja Gaila.

Sin perder tiempo, Bones le ayuda, quitándole a Jim de las manos. —Anda, vamos a encontrar un asiento antes de que te caigas y te lastimes peor de lo que ya estás.

Jim sonríe. —Eres el mejor.

—Sí, lo eres —asiente Gaila—. ¿Por qué no lo ayudas mientras encuentro un mejor lugar para estacionar mi auto antes de que me infraccionen o se lo lleve la grúa? Además, tengo que reportarme con el jefe, así que tal vez me tarde un poco. Llámame si necesitas algo. Jim tiene mi número.

—Está bien. Lo llevaré a la Sala de Emergencias —le dice Bones.

—Gracias —ella le lanza un beso a Jim y se dirige lentamente hacia la puerta.

Bones suspira y medio lo arrastra hacia la sala de emergencias. —¿Tienes dolor?

— _Demasiado_ dolor —le dice Jim de inmediato.

Después de ayudarlo a sentarse, Bones va hacia la recepción y vuelve con un formulario y una pluma en la mano. —Necesito que respondas un par de preguntas. ¿Crees tener la suficiente coherencia para hacerlo, o debería esperar a que la chica de la barra regrese?

Se siente un poco más coherente ahora que no tiene que preocuparse acerca de lo que estén o no haciendo sus piernas. —¿Gaila? Nah, estoy completamente seguro de que puedo responder sin problema. James T. Kirk, Hombre —y continúa balbuceando el resto de su información personal.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Según Gaila, esta pelea empezó mientras yo estaba en turno y me fui a tomar un descanso, y de pronto tengo un puño en la cara por mis propios méritos. Ah, y pude haberme golpeado la cabeza en la barra. Esa barra está muy familiarizada con el sabor de mi sangre. ¿Sabías que así fue como conseguí mi trabajo? —En alguna parte muy profunda de su mente, sabe que se está saliendo del tema, pero no puede evitarlo.

Bones lo ve desconcertado. —¿Qué?

Jim encoge un poco los hombros porque duele asentir con la cabeza. —Sip, tuve una pelea ahí en el bar hace un tiempo, y Pike me hizo pagarle los daños de esa forma, poniéndome a trabajar. Desde entonces no había empezado otra pelea de bar intencionalmente.

—¿ _Intencionalmente_? Maldición, Jim. ¿Estás loco? La gente se mata en las peleas de bar! —Bones frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza en negación. —Voltéate. ¿Alergias?

—Oh, cielos. _Muchísimas_ alergias. Detén los frijoles o alcánzame mi cartera. Ahí hay una lista de todas mis alergias.

Bones alcanza la cartera y saca la lista, y de inmediato sus cejas se juntan en una sola mientras ve a Jim como si fuse una especie de fascinante especimen. —¿De verdad eres alérgico a todas estas cosas?

—No fatalmente. Sólo me ocasionan urticaria y erupciones cutáneas —le dice.

—¿Cómo va el dolor?

—Pues doloroso —comenta Jim.

—Gracias por esa útil respuesta —dice Bones inexpresivo—. Dime, ¿por qué tienes sangre en el cabello, si la hemorragia es en tu nariz?

Los hombros de Jim se sacuden cuando suprime su risa. —Gaila me estaba contando acerca de su periodo y traté de cubrirme los oídos. Hey, ¿estoy arrastrando las palabras? Siento como si estuviese hablando mal. O tal vez mi lengua está adormecida. ¿Significa algo que la lengua se adormezca?

—Creo que probablemente tengas una concusión —le dice Bones despacio, pronunciando sus palabras con cuidado—. O estás ebrio.

—¡Ni siquiera he tomado! —replica Jim—. Así que por proceso de eliminación, debo tener una concusión. Deberíamos desnudarnos y acurrucarnos para entrar en calor.   

Eso solo logra que Bones le bufe. —Te equivocaste de emergencia. Inténtalo otra vez.

Así que lo hace. —Hey, ¿puedo distraerme del dolor si te hago preguntas extrañas e invasivas?

Bones arquea una ceja y titubea, pero después de un momento de reflexionar, suspira y asiente, porque no puede dejar de ayudar a los necesitados. —Claro, supongo, si eso ayuda.

—Eres el mejor —le dice Jim otra vez—. Muy bien. Primera pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

—Eres una especie de idiota cuando estás conmocionado —Bones dice riendo.

 

Jim ladea su cabeza, mostrándose de acuerdo. —Soy una especie de idiota incluso cuando no estoy conmocionado. No, digo, no todo el tiempo, pero sí demasiadas veces, y puedo decirte que soy un idiota demasiado serio la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bones asiente, divertido. —Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿has oído hablar del pejesapo? —le pregunta, medio divagando otra vez—. Tengo una foto de uno en el baño. En realidad, es más como un holograma. Incluso brilla en la oscuridad.

 

\--

Resulta que sí tenía una conmoción cerebral y el resto del tiempo que pasa en el hospital se va volando. Cuando se despierta de nuevo, es domingo por la tarde y está en su propia cama, viendo al techo, con un dolor de cabeza que se siente más como un terremoto de 9,8. O bien, ha pasado una muy buena noche, o una muy mala, concluye. Y al sentir que su nariz punza, se inclina a pensar que ha sido una "muy mala".

Se cubre los ojos con un brazo y gime. —De todas las profanidades existentes, ¿qué demonios me pasó? ¿Spock? ¿Gaila? ¿Alguien?

Pavel entra en tropel por la puerta de inmediato. —¡Jim! ¡Estás despierto! ¡Esa es buena noticia! Spock está en el trabajo, pero tengo a Gaila al teléfono. Ella está en su descanso ahora.

Asoma un ojo por debajo de su brazo y suspira. —Ponla en el altavoz, ¿puedes?

—¡Por supuesto!

La voz femenina atraviesa la estancia casi de inmediato. — _Hola, bello conmocionado. ¿Cómo nos sentimos en esta hermosa tarde de domingo?_

Jim ve hacia el exterior y frunce el ceño. — _Nos_ sentimos como una mierda hoy, Gaila. Está lloviendo, siento como si mi cabeza acabara de parir chayotes y quiero vomitarte encima, así que lo más probable es que no quieras pararte cerca de mí.

Pavel retrocede un paso y sube el volumen del teléfono.

_— _Pero tienes todo un fin de semana para recuperarte. Le haré saber a Pike que estás vivo y bien.__

—No sé en dónde le ves la parte de “bien” a esto, pero definitivamente estoy vivo. Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué sucedió?

— _¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?_ —le preguta.

El arruga la frente en un gesto de concentración e intenta recordar. —Veamos, estábamos trabajando. Un par de idiotas empezaron una pelea. Me golpearon en la cara. Todo se vuelve borroso. ¿Me golpée la cabeza? Me golpée la cabeza, ¿verdad? En la barra. Recuerdo que odio esa barra y a quienquiera que la puso ahí. Deberíamos reemplazarla porque ya probó sangre, _mi_ sangre, y va a querer más.

 _Ella lo interrumpe._ — _Enfócate, Jim._

—Correcto. Me estás contando acerca de tu periodo y hay sangre en mis orejas porque eres una desgraciada, y hubiese querido que Spock fuese quien me llevara. Recuerdo que detuviste el auto y entonces me jaloneaste para sacarme, y desde ahí, el resto es confuso —hay una pausa, y eso lo pone nervioso—. ¿Por qué no estás hablando, Gaila? Prácticamente, puedo oir que estás sonriendo. ¿Qué sucedió después?

— _Sólo la mejor parte. Y por supuesto que olvidaste la mejor parte._

—¿La mejor parte? —claro que no le agrada como ha sonado eso—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió en la mejor parte? Deja de reírte y dime la mejor parte, Gaila. No me obligues a sentarme y vomitar encima de Pavel, porque nadie estará feliz de que eso suceda.

Pavel se remueve incómodo. Es adorable lo aterrado que se ve.

— _No te atrevas a vomitar sobre Pasha_.

—No eres mi jefa, Gaila. Vomitaré sobre quien yo quiera —Jim frunce el ceño y se apuntala sobre sus codos—. Me estoy sentando ahora, y me estoy sintiendo bien enfermo.

—En realidad, ya está sentado —le informa Pavel.

— _Está bien, está bien. Te lo dire. No vaya a ser que se te hagan nudo los calzoncillos. Te diré lo que pasó, pero no gracias a tus amenazas. Voy a hacerlo porque si no, probablemente te vas a hacer daño tú solo, y en serio que no quiero tener que llevarte al hospital otra vez_ —suspira.

—Seguro, lo que digas. Pero cuéntame ya. Había alguien importante, ¿cierto? ¿Me encontré a John  Harrison y lo confronté por ser mi archi enemigo? —dice adivinando.

— _Nop. Eso pudo haber sido genial, pero fue algo aún mejor._

Jim tiene la sensación de que sabe hacia dónde va esa coversación, y espera equivocarse. —Por favor, no me digas que a quien nos encontramos fue a Richard Barnett y me comporté como un idiota.

— _¡Correcto! Nos encontramos a Leonard… espera, ¿qué?_ _¿Richard Barnett? ¿El profesor…_

—¿¡Nos encontramos a Bones!? —Inmediatamente lamenta su arrebato cuado la cabeza empieza a punzarle en protesta.

 _—…de ingeniería? ¿Por qué pensaste que nos lo encontramos? Probablemente él tiene su propio hospital privado_.

—No sé. Dije personas importantes. Él es importante y es una persona. Además estaba cofiando en que esto no fuese el peor escenario, pero definitivamente lo es, porque en serio, ¿nos encontramos a _Bones_?

— _Nos encontramos a tu Bones_ —le confirma Gaila—. _Fue muy lindo, en verdad. Tú estabas todo conmocionado y eras todo un peso muerto, y estábamos en el recibidor, ¿bien?_ _Entonces Leonard se para ahí_ …

Jim arquea una ceja. —¿Desde cuándo empezaste a llamarle Leonard?

— _Desde ayer que hablé con él y desde que soy amiga de sus amigas. Ahora cállate y déjame continuar. Así que Leonard está ahí parado, recién terminado su turno de voluntaro, ¿correcto? Así que imagino que ya está desocupado y más o menos te pongo en sus manos y dejo que te arrastre a la Sala de Emergencias porque tengo que ir a estacionar el auto y reportarme con Pike._

—¿Sólo me abandonaste ahí con Bones? ¿Mientras estaba conmocionado? Eres de lo peor —gime.

— _¡O soy la mejor! No sé qué sucedió, pero cuando volví, ustedes ya habían llenado los formularios y estabas usando su hombro como almohada y embarrando toda su camisa de sangre, y le estabas haciendo preguntas al azar._

Él sabe que lamentará preguntarle, pero tiene qué hacerlo si quiere saber si deberá hacer un control de daños. —¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

— _No lo sé. ¿Preguntas demasiado raras? Leonard me dijo que le preguntaste si podías hacerle preguntas raras e invasivas para distraerte del dolor. Mientras estuve ahí, le preguntaste si había considerado alguna vez ser operador de una línea de sexo telefónico, porque creías que él podía hacer ´un muy, pero muy buen trabajo.´_

A pesar de que le simpatiza, se ve que Pavel está pasando vergüenza ajena, y que le es difícil de ocultar debajo de la risa contenida. Jim aprendió hace mucho tiempo que Pavel no es realmente tan dulce e inocente como parece la mayor parte del tiempo, al igual que Hikaru, quien  no es realmente muy zen y sorprende lo mala leche que se vuelve cuando quiere serlo, pero tiende a olvidarlo a veces, porque son _Pavel y Hikaru_.

Jim se da un momento para ver a Pavel antes de jalar las mantas sobre su cabeza y empezar a quejarse. —Por supuesto que hice eso. Nada como preguntas raras e invasivas para olvidarse del dolor.

— _Después de todo, creo que lo tomó como un campeón. Tuve que detenerte antes de que terminaras por compartir tus reflexiones sobre los efectos que los diferentes niveles de gravedad pueden tener en el sexo_ —le tranquiliza Gaila—. _Así que, de nada._

—Siendo sinceros, esa es una pregunta importante para desarrollar si estamos planeando mandar gente para colonizar el espacio y otras cosas —razona él—. Soy un pensador progresivo.

— _Uh, huh. ¿Te he dicho que eres el sol de mi mundo y que tú haces que valga la pena vivir?_

 

\--

Chris finalmente lo deja volver al trabajo despues de casi dos semanas, que fueron casi dos semanas que pasó bajo cuidadosa supervisión, porque aparentemente, el estudio y la investigación intensivos no son muy amigables con alguien conmocionado, así como el ejercicio intenso.

Por fin, de vuelta en el Flota Estelar, se acerca lentamente a la barra, en donde Nyota está parada. Alguien ha puesto amablemente a un cartel en la pared que dice: _'Por favor, no te causes una conmoción cerebral en el bar'_ junto una tarjeta de cortesía en la que se lee: ´ _RIP descanse en paz la dignidad de Jim_ ´. Toma una fotografía de la lápida improvisada con su teléfono porque, incluso él no puede dejar de apreciar ese gesto.

—¿De qué me he perdido mientras estuve fuera de servicio? —le pregunta—. Me sorprende la forma cómo han logrado mantener este lugar funcionando sin mi.

Nyota le dedica una sufrida y cariñosa mirada. —Sí, lo hemos hecho. La Narada asustó a otro mecánico, y vino tu archienemigo. Parecía molesto porque no te encontró, así que le dije que estarías de vuelta esta semana. Tal vez regrese por más.

Jim levanta una ceja. —Oh, eso es inesperado, y extrañamente lindo de su parte. Pero como lo he dicho todo este tiempo, él es el mejor archi enemigo que cualquiera pueda desear. Realmente se preocupa en ese tipo de odio de “ _te quiero muerto_ ”. Apuesto a que Nero nunca verificaría algo así con Spock.

—Spock nunca ha pasado una semana fuera de servicio debido a una concusión —replica ella.

—Muy de acuerdo —le concede—. Pero ese es el punto.

—Leonard también preguntó por ti —le dice ella como si no tuviese importancia—. Gaila nos contó todo acerca de su encuentro en el hospital. Y me sorprende que aún se atreva a venir aquí después de eso.

—A mí también —dice él honestamente—. Pero no me quejo. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Ella se encoge de hombros. —le dije que estabas en casa, siendo patético.

—No estaba siendo patético —protesta.

Nyota le lanza una mirada nada convencida. —Nos hiciste alimentarte de sopa con galletas de animalitos.

—Eso no es…

—Y nosotros _lo hicimos_. Creo que eso te dice exactamente cuán patético eres —replica ella.

Jim abre y cierra la boca un par de veces antes de asentir. —Sí, de acuerdo. Ganas esta vez. Sin embargo y para ser justos, estaba lamentándome por mis células cerebrales y mi dignidad muertas, como puedes ver por esa marca de allí, que indica el lugar exacto donde ocurrió.

Nyota suspira y sacude la cabeza. —Por lo pronto, todo ha terminado bien, supongo. Toma. —Ella le entrega una tarjeta de ‘¡Estamos felices de que no tendremos que cubrir más tus turnos!' —firmada por todos en el Flota Estelar.

Justo cuando él creía que no podría amarlos todavía más.

\--

Durante el fin de semana, alguien se ha robado la Narada. Todos tienen algunas sospechas de que ha sido John Harrison quien está detrás de eso, pero no hay ninguna evidencia que una al hombre con el crimen. Discuten el milagroso incidente durante la junta de personal y Chris les permite dar opiniones.

—Estoy sorprendido por la forma como se las arregló para adentrarse lo suficiente y poder robarla —comenta Hikaru.

—Dos chícharos maléficos en una sola vaina —dice Jim encogiendo los hombros—. Me preguntaba por qué vino a sonreírme con aires de suficiencia. Apuesto a que se van a llevar a las mil maravillas. Un malvado propietario de un restaurante y un maléfico lavavajillas, no hay nada mejor que eso.

Scotty se ríe y decide seguirle el juego. —Deberíamos enviarles una tarjeta deseándoles una feliz luna de miel o algo como eso.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía? —pregunta Pavel.

—Pienso que deberíamos reportar el incidente —secunda Spock.

Gaila niega con un gesto de su cabeza. —¿Y decirles qué? “Hola, oficial. El archi enemigo de Jim se ha llevado el endemoniado lavavajillas, del que nos hemos tratando de deshacer desde hace más de un año, ¿sería tan amable de ir a darle una buena reprimenda? No, en realidad no queremos que nos lo devuelva.”

—Estoy de acuerdo con Gaila en esto —replica Nyota de inmediato.

Todos voltean a ver a Chris.

—¿Y bien, jefe? —Pregunta Jim—. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

En lugar de llamar a la policía y reportar el robo, ellos le envían a John Harrison una tarjeta de agradecimiento y una caja de chocolates.

\--

Gaila tiene un maléfico brillo en sus ojos, y eso hace que Jim se ponga nervioso. Es doblemente malo porque es miércoles, y es muy probable que Bones entre por la puerta en cualquier momento. Sumando dos más dos, Jim concluye que Gaila tiene un plan que los involucra a él y a Bones, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. No ayuda que el restaurant no esté lo suficientemente lleno como para mantenerla ocupada.

Decide confrontarla _antes_ de que llegue Bones, porque él ya ha causado demasiado daño por sí mismo como para tener más de eso. —Está bien, Gaila. Escúpelo. ¿Qué estás planeando?

Ella aletea las pestañas con fingida inocencia. —No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando, Stripper Jim.

Jim bufa y se muerde el labio inferior porque no tiene manera de hacer hablar a Gaila. No tiene nada contra ella; ni un chantaje, ni sobornos, ninguna fuerza externa para ayudarlo; _nada_. Ella, por su parte, tiene un montón de basura de él y no tendría ningún problema en usar algo de eso en su contra. Es una lucha desigual y él la ha perdido antes de que comenzara. Ella parece percibir esto y sonríe mientras pretende limpiar el mostrador.

Se pregunta si debe empezar a suplicar.

—Suplicar no funciona —le dice ella, aparentemente leyéndole el pensamiento—, así que ni siquiera lo intentes, Jim Kirk. Sabes que soy inmune a ti y a tus encantos.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres mi persona favorita en todo el mundo? —lo intenta, porque es muchísimo mejor adular que suplicar—. Eres perfecta de cualquier forma posible, y si no fuese porque me censurarían si intento hacer poesía, ya hubiese escrito algo acerca de tu cabello y que te hace ver hermosa y… como una osa, comiendo peras… ostentosa.

Siendo tan alentadora como siempre, Gaila ríe abiertamente en su intento de hacer rimar lo que dice. —Y es por eso que no estás autorizado a escribir poemas, nunca jamás. En definitiva, buen intento, pero todavía no. —Entonces ella mira hacia la puerta y su sonrisa se ensancha—. Hablando de favoritos. Tu cliente favorito está aquí. No quisiéramos hacerle esperar ahora, ¿verdad?

Jim entrecierra los ojos y sirve una taza de café antes de llevársela a Bones. —Hey, Bones.

Sus ojos pardos estudian su rostro por al menos treinta segundos, y por supuesto que eso no lo pone nervioso, para nada, —La herida de tu nariz ya casi no se nota. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —le pregunta, tomando un sorbo de café y lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Mi cabeza está tan bien, tal como siempre lo ha estado. Debes haberte divertido bastante respondiéndome veinte preguntas ahí en el hospital —bromea mientras lleva a Bones a su mesa habitual, lanzando ocasionales miradas hacia Gaila para asegurarse de que ahí sigue—. Bien, traumáticamente divertido.

Ella le sonríe cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

Bones ríe. —No te preocupes. No fue tan malo, no como con Christine, que una vez se rompió la pierna y tuvieron que conectarla a un goteo de morfina. Sin embargo, me preguntaste cuál es mi animal favorito.

Jim boquea. —No lo hice.

—Sí lo hiciste. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca te contesté.

—Aparentemente, soy una especie de idiota cuando estoy conmocionado —le dice.

—Aparentemente, eres una especie de idiota incluso cuando no estás conmocionado, de acuerdo a lo que tú mismo dijiste —replica Bones con expresión divertida.

Asiente, apretando los labios en una línea recta. —Sí, no puedo discutir eso por ningún lado, especialmente porque fui yo quien te lo dijo.

Hay una breve pausa entre ellos, antes de que Bones pregunte. —¿De verdad tienes un holograma de un pejesapo colgado en tu cuarto de baño? ¿Y uno de esos retratos en 3D de Einstein, donde parece que sus ojos te están siguiendo a todas partes?

Jim abre mucho los ojos. —¿Te dije todo eso? Oh, Dios mío, esto es peor que si me hubiese embriagado. Me pareció gracioso hacer que nuestro baño fuese un lugar incómodo para las visitas —admite con un suspiro derrotado—. Y eso porque soy un idiota.

Bones parece tomar todo con calma y se ríe.

\--

Todo transcurre sin contratiempos, pero Jim sabe que es mejor no bajar la guardia cuando Gaila maquina algo contra él. Aún así, no puede dejar de pensar que todo está por terminar cuando llega el momento en que le lleva a Bones la cuenta y su habitual galleta de la suerte. Y como de costumbre, Jim se encuentra cerca cuando abre la galleta y lee la fortuna en ella

Hay una larga pausa antes de que Bones le pase el papelillo a él. —Creo que esta fue escrita para ti.

Jim frunce el ceño y deja salir un inteligente —¿uh?

Agarra la tirilla de papel y lee:

_‘No eres el único que sabe cómo alterar las galletas de la fortuna, Jim.’_

—Rayos —murmura.

Pero antes de que pueda paniquearse apropiadamente, Bones voltea a verlo y pregunta: —¿Crees que tengo una mirada cálida?

Jim se congela en su sitio.

¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

Hay una mezcla de sorpresa, confusion y diversion dibujados en el siempre tan expresivo rostro del hombre. En sus manos, hay _un montón_ de papelitos que Jim no recuerda haber puesto dentro de la galleta. —¿Crees que tengo una mirada cálida? —repite Bones.

Jim suelta un ruido confuso, le arrebata los papelillos y los lee.

_‘La situación es, que Jim tiene un serio enamoramiento contigo.’_

_‘Como, muy en serio. Él no deja de hablar de ti.’_

_‘Incluso sobornó a Spock para que lo dejase trabajar todos los miércoles este semestre.’_

_‘Tienes a Jim Kirk babeando por ti. Felicidades.’_

_‘Él piensa que tienes ‘una mirada muy cálida’.’_

_‘Deberías dejarle una buena propina a la barista.’_

Jim se voltea y mira boquiabierto a Gaila, quien lo saluda con un gesto y una sonrisa burlona e inocente. Él siente que los papelillos se le caen de entre los dedos hacia la mesa, pero eso no le preocupa. En lugar de eso, le grita a Gaila: —¡No estoy babeando, Gaila! ¿Por qué todos insisten en decir eso?

Ella le lanza una dudosa mirada.

Entonces vuelve con Bones y apunta hacia la cocina torpemente y dice: —Así que… yo, um, voy a… — No está seguro de lo que va a hacer, porque si se invirtieran los papeles, él hubiese hecho lo mismo, por lo que ni siquiera puede enojarse con ella.

Bones solo levanta una ceja hacia él expectante, y Jim trata de dejar de pensar en lo cálida que es esa mirada avellana.

—Voy a… —lo intenta otra vez—, tratar de terminar esto que te estoy diciendo sin verme como un completo estúpido. Oh, mira, he fallado… ¡deja de reírte, Gaila! Bien, sí, entonces, siguiente semana. Te veo la siguiente semana—. Hace un saludo nervioso con la mano y va a ocultarse a la oficina de Chris por el resto de la eternidad.

\--

Gaila entra a la oficina un par de minutos más tarde, con las mejillas enrojecidas de tanto reírse, y él tiene que recordarse que la quiere mucho, y que su muerte podría causarle mucho dolor y tristeza. —Leonard se fue —le dice ella, todavía con alguna que otra risilla vibrando en su voz.

—¿Cómo puedes ser una persona tan terrible? —gruñe Jim—. Te odio.

—Tú me amas —le replica ella.

—Eres de lo peor —murmura él.

—Jim, el semestre casi ha terminado. Y tú sabes que sólo quiero que seas feliz. Me imaginé que si no lograste espantarlo con tus increíblemente estúpidas preguntas esa noche en el hospital, ¿qué daño podrían hacerle un par de galletas de la fortuna?

Ella tiene un punto, pero no va a dejarle saber eso, así que hace un ruido evasivo como respuesta.

Gaila suspira. —En serio, tú le preguntaste cuáles eran los hábitos de apareamiento del animal mítico que más le agradaba, y prácticamente le estabas preguntando su _fantasía porno animal_ , Jim. Yo estaba allí, así que no intentes negarlo.

—Todavía estoy enojado contigo —le gruñe.

—Sé que algo ‘en serio’ te espanta, Jim, y puedo decirte que lo tuyo con Leonard es serio. De otra forma, ya le hubieras pedido una cita.

Jim se enfurruña. —No sabes eso.

—Por supuesto que sí —responde—. Y pienso que está bastante claro que le agradas. No se si se verán el siguiente semestre, así que, ¿por qué dejar que la oportunidad se pierda? Vamos, si él creyó que eras un stripper, entonces ¿cómo esto podría, de cualquier manera, salir mal? —le dice en tono de burla.

Jim se queja. —Oh, Dios mío; apestas.

—Y tú eres el pequeño cadete espacial más triste que he visto en mi vida —ella se ríe en voz baja y le da un beso en la cabeza—. Yo te apoyo, Stripper Jim. Si esto sale mal, envenenaré su café por ti.

¿Cómo se supone que puede seguir enojado con ella después de algo como eso?

\--

Cuando sale de la oficina y se va a limpiar la mesa, ve la cartera donde ponen la cuenta para los clientes abierta y parpadea, preguntándose si alguien más agarró su dinero. Pero no, el dinero está ahí, y hay algo garabateado en el recibo.

 ‘ _Para Gaila_ ’ y hay una flecha apuntando hacia un billete de diez dólares.

Jim resopla.

Fuera de todo, _por supuesto_ que Bones se llevó todas las tirillas de papel. Pero se da cuenta que hay algo más escrito en la parte de arriba del recibo, así que aparta el dinero, para encontrar un ‘ _te veo la próxima semana_ ’ escrito en los garabatos de doctor de Bones. Se queda ahí viéndolo por un largo rato hasta que Gaila se preocupa y se le acerca.

—Trae un trapeador, creo que me ha explotado el cerebro —le dice él.

Ella ve el recibo y exclama: —Oh. Entonces ella agarra los diez dólares que señalan la flecha y regresa al bar.


	4. Diciembre

Jim está nervioso.

No puede negarlo por la forma en que se agita y se muerde el interior de la mejilla, cuidando de no aplastar la galleta de la fortuna que sostiene. Su mirada probablemente es salvaje y brillante, y él está dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado. Gaila se le ha acercado más de una vez para frotarle la cabeza, tratando de hacer que se detuviera.

—Cálmate, Jim. Él va a venir. Me lo tope el otro día y me aseguré de eso, interrogándolo y acosándolo. Ten —ella le pasa un vaso con agua—. Hidrátate antes de que te desmayes.

Gaila es la mejor.

En verdad que lo es.

Jim le da un trago, cuando la puerta se abre y entra Bones, arqueando una ceja en cuanto lo tiene a la vista. —Te ves como una mierda —comenta secamente.

Él no puede hacer otra cosa que reírse. —Gracias, Bones. Toma —le dice, entregándole una galleta de la fortuna.

Bones intenta decirle que aún no ha comido, pero se detiene. Rompe la galleta, abriéndola, y lee en silencio antes de volver su mirada hacia él.

La fortuna se puso en ella era ' _¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?’,_ o bien _, ‘Las cosas épicas les suceden a aquellos que dicen que sí_.’ Con toda la emoción, olvidó cuál había elegido. —No estoy autorizado para hacer propuestas a los clientes —explica—. En el instante en que te sientes, serás un cliente. Y no me juzgues con tus cejas, Bones. Pike me ha dado todas una cátredra entera sobre eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien —dice Bones lentamente—, así que no puedo sentarme… ¿y un café?

—Te traeré tu café después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Vamos con la propuesta.

Jim decide armarse de valor y asiente. —De acuerdo. La cosa es, que soy una especie de idiota, como ya sabes.

—Sí, creo que en varios niveles de lucidez de tu parte, hemos establecido el hecho de que eres, de cualquier forma, un idiota —replica Bones, divertido.

—Oh, cállate. Como si tú no tuvieses tus cosas. No eres exactamente un rayo de sol, Bones —le rezonga.

Bones se encoge de hombros. —Pero yo no soy el idiota, porque ese es tu trabajo.

—Sí, bueno, yo no soy el que se despierta cada mañana siendo una princesa Disney. Apuesto a que tienes ardillas cepillándote el pelo mientras cantas.

—Todavía el punto es, que eres un idiota —Bones le dice arrastrando la voz.

—Entonces rompe el hechizo y conviérteme en un príncipe —le reta Jim.

Ante eso, levanta una ceja. —Es increíble. No dijiste eso.

—Lo hice —le confirma—, y cierra la boca, esa es una frase _impresionante_. Dame una pluma, voy a ponerla por escrito.

Bones se echa a reír y niega con la cabeza. —¿Esa era la propuesta?

—Sip. Así que, ¿estás libre el domingo? —le pregunta Jim con una sonrisa.

—Hará falta más de una sesión para sacarte de ese estado de imbecilidad —le dice Bones.

—Bien, estaba confiando en eso porque se supone que es un proyecto a largo plazo —entonces, sin poder evitarlo, añade—, Estoy viendo grandes cosas en tu futuro, Bones. 

Bones resopla. —Con eso, espero que te refieras al café.

—Grosero.

—Y nada tierno —añade Bones.

Ambos se ríen.

Esto va a ser _super_.

\--

Ese mismo día, más tarde, Jim se encuentra en la cocina, comiéndose una galleta de la fortuna en lugar de trabajar, como acostumbra. Saca la tira de papel y no puede sino sonreír cuando lee:

_‘¡Agárrate fuerte! ¡Los buenos tiempos están por llegar!’_

Y piensa que sí, eso suena bastante bien.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y listo! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el viaje!
> 
>  
> 
> Nota de Traducción: Pues sí, llegamos al final de este extraordinario fic. En verdad que me divertí mucho haciendo la traducción, y disfrutando a una de mis parejas favoritas dentro del universo Trekkie. Espero que también lo hayan disfrutado (pssst, eso significa, enviarle kudos y reviews a su creadora, por fa)
> 
> Una vez más, mi gran agradecimiento a su autora, neko_fish, que nos ha permitido deleitarnos con su genial historia.


End file.
